


Medicine

by RedKitsune



Series: Medicine [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buzzed sex, Doctor Kink, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Pepper is sick, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stephen strange calls in a favor, Tony is freaking out, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, some medical drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Doctor Reiko Martin is a world leading Diagnostician, the youngest in her field. Daughter of Doctor Paul Martin, she was always in a shadow. When she gets a 4am call from Doctor Stephen Strange, she want’s nothing more then to ignore the man. However, he will not be ignored and insists that he needs her. Maybe this is her chance to be the better Doctor. Maybe this is her chance to be more then just a Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been revised as of 9/16/18 from when it was posted on Tumblr. Chapter 8 has smut.

Dr. Reiko Martin glanced at the chart in front of her. Pass- a simple case of phenomena was hardly worth her time. The chart below it belonged to a old woman with chronic kidney stones. Boring. Boring. Boring. Most of the cases that came to her desk were just that, boring. With all her years of experience, with all of her education it was a crime for them to even present her such cases. There were better things she could put her mind to. Better puzzles. 

Her father was a legend in the field. The Doctor Martin, master diagnostician regarded around the world as second to none. He spared no penny in his daughter’s education. Private tutors, long hours and constant drilling. It was the only thing in his life that came even remotely close to being as important as the puzzle that was the human body. It all paid off, she was second in her field until the day he died. The anniversary of his death was quick approaching and she couldn’t help but find herself feeling reflective. It lead to her being antsy and short tempered, more then usual at least. 

No tears fell when she prepared his final rights, she didn’t cry at his funeral. She didn’t feel any sadness at his passing, not really. She didn’t really feel anything when he passed, not even relief. Maybe, she should have felt joy at finally having freedom? He would no longer be pushing her to excel. She was in her late twenties and her life hardly lived. Graduating High School early with college credits already under her belt, she was pushed ever onward. Never a moment to rest. Never a moment to breath. 

With her father’s support and constant pushing, she took as many classes as she could, flying through her college work and soaring though Medical School, an unstoppable force. Many were envious of her, oh how they wished they had someone like her father in their back pocket. His support was believed to have been amazing. They were sure she worked hard to make him proud. Others thought maybe he was buying her grades with hefty donations to the schools and calling in favors. It wouldn't do for his child to be anything less than he was, after all. Neither was true. 

Only when she began her residency did her world begin to slow down. She stopped being the star and started being tested by those around her. The attending physicians wanted to break the star student, to stump her and knock her down a few pegs. It was a time she truly loved. An ego in a young doctor could be deadly for a patient. They never found a fault in her. Maybe that was ultimately her fault.

Father’s lectures were never far from mind. Her specialty? Diagnostics, just like him. She was interested in surgery but alas, as she was always reminded a surgeon is only as good as their hands. She was young now, her hands steady and sure but any number of things could take that from her. It was better to go with diagnostics, something prized, something that she could continue even as she grew old and gray. All she needed was her mind. She didn’t need to be a part of the boy’s club in the Surgical Theater.

Sometimes she wonders “what if”, but quickly puts those thoughts out of mind. Regrets were useless. A waste of time.

With a sigh she closes the last chart. Maybe she would find something tomorrow. The hospital director wants her to take more cases in house, or else she could expect to be ordered to be on loan to another hospital or worse, increase her clinic hours. Spending time helping with colds, coughs and broken bones at the walk in clinic that served to decrease minor visits to the hospital ER were not something she liked. Did anyone actually like being coughed on?

Her most recent patient would be discharging at the end of the week into a inpatient psychical therapy program. It was an interesting case of a hidden brain tumor. The surgeon reporting finding teeth inside the mass. How fascinating. Or at least it would be to someone else. She’d seen it before. Most things she’d seen before. It was the burden of her education and experience, few things surprised her. Few cases excited her. She'd seen it all before. How other physicians didn't get bored, setting the same broken bones, seeing the same colds day in, day out, every single day and never being challenged, she didn't know. 

With a sigh, she turned off the light in her office. Her life was boring. Her cases were boring. Her home, boring. So why bother going home? She didn’t see a good reason to bother with the trip and so plopped herself down on the couch. At the very least, her office was a step up from the call rooms from her residency days. The couch was soft. Or at least softer than the couches in the call room. Reiko wondered if she could convince Jones to let her get a pull out couch in her office. The fact that she often slept in her office wasn't a surprise, even if technically against the rules. 

She drifted off into the embrace of sleep. One more day down. If she gave herself a moment to think, she would likely wonder what she could have in her life. Would she find love? Have a family? Did she even have friends? As long as she kept herself busy, as long as she kept looking for the next case, the next challenge, she can ignore those pesky thoughts. It was better not to think about those things. 

It didn’t matter. The world was over populated. Love was over rated. The only thing that mattered was the next puzzle.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Ringing attempted to drag her from the depths of her sleep. It wasn’t her pager so it didn't matter. It wasn’t her night on call. She was groggy, tired. What time is it? She slapped at her phone, rejecting the call. With a glance at the window she saw it was dark outside. Still night. Good. More sleep. No one should be calling her anyway. This is why she didn't have friends. 

She was just descending into sleep again when the infernal ringing started again.

“Fuck off.” she drawled and declined the call again without even opening her eyes.

Off on the other side of the country a man she had known years ago growled in his own frustration. Goddammit, he was just trying to help an acquaintance and Martin wasn’t even answering. Again her voice, cold and flat on the voicemail. He slammed the end button and just as quickly hit call again, redialing her number automatically. 

She was like him. That’s not true, she was like how he was before. Cold, indifferent. One could offer her all the money in the world and she wouldn’t take the case. It had to be just right, it had to catch her attention. If he could just get her to answer, he could sell her on the case. He just needed her to answer the god damn phone. There wasn't enough time to waste. 

Voicemail. Again. What damn Doctor doesn’t answer their phone?! Again, he listened to the ringing. Behind him his…friend? Acquaintance perhaps was a more correct term, paced.

Across the country, Dr. Martin finally roused enough to formulate thoughts. Whoever it was calling had better have a good reason. Groping blindly at her phone and wincing at the bright light of the screen displaying the name and number of the caller, ‘Dr. S. Strange’, she contemplated what to do. The phone went dead in her hand and she breathed a sigh, thinking maybe, just maybe she would get back to sleep.

The joke was on her however as after the briefest of moments, it began singing her it’s song yet again. She saw 12 missed calls and assumed they were all from this man. Why on earth he would be calling her was the question. They hadn’t gotten on well nor had they spoken in at least a year, maybe as much as four years. It was hard to say, they would often see each other in passing at medical events.

“What do you want?” Her voice didn’t sound nearly as harsh as she had intended, more tired then anything. Without waiting for his answer, she pulled the phone from her face, glancing at the time. “It’s 4AM, go away”, she snapped, cutting off the voice on the other side as he had just started speaking.

He and her father had a history. Years ago when Strange was just a resident, her father was an attending physician. Father would talk of that time as if Dr. Strange was his shinning star. In reality, the man likely gave the young Doctor a hellish time. Father never really cared for surgeons, they were the Jocks of the hospital. She assumed she inherited that view, they did always annoy her. They never did have a puzzle, the path was nearly always put forth for them. Just jocks doing as they are told. Even one as renowned as Dr. Strange wasn’t immune to the hospital cliques.

He wasted no time with pleasantries, none on “hello”s or “how are you”s. Rather, the first thing he said was, “Martin, I have a case for you.”

He never did call her “Dr. Martin” outside of formal hospital events, unless in front of patients. Rarely, had they ever shared a patient. It always irked her. He was just another doctor to dismiss her. She was both young and a woman. Medicine was still very much a boy’s club and even with the female medical staff, she didn’t fit because of her age.

“Call back in the morning.” She snapped and disconnected the call. Before she even had the phone out of her hand, he was calling again. She answered, sighing in defeat and glancing at the analog clock on the wall. “You have 4 minutes. Time starts now.”

“Female, age 46, admitted four days ago with high BP, aches and fever over 104. Sores present on extremities and mouth. Patient presents with extreme fatigue and isn’t retaining new information well.” Behind him, the patient’s fiance glared at Strange, not feeling comfortable with the cold and clinical way his fiancee was being spoken about.

“Recent travel?” Reiko hadn’t even bothered to move from her position lounging on the couch.

“Extensively within the last 90 days.” She sat up. The possibilities could be endless with extensive travel.

“Labs?”

“Depressed but mostly within normal range. Whatever this is, it acts both viral and bacterial, yet beyond the fever there is minimal immune response. Supportive treatment has slowed the progression but beyond that, treatments tried have been ineffective.”

“You are no longer practicing.” Stephen Strange had hoped that she wouldn’t point that out.

“No, the patient is a… acquaintance of mine, you can say.”

“Mm-hmm,” likely story. She knew his reputation. Women had been in and out of his bed on a revolving door for as long as she could remember. “Have her Doctor send me her chart.”

Swiftly she stood and made her way to the computer. Within a few seconds, the ping went off in her ear. “That was fast, considering.”

“I may not be practicing but I still have sway.” Age, reputation and experience granted him that much.

She didn’t really offer much of a response but he could hear the clicking away of her keyboard. In the background, she could hear a man talking to Dr. Strange.

“Just wait, give her time.” His voice was muffled, clearly not speaking to her.

Someone was clearly not appreciating the wait. Page after page of lab results, treatment plans, patient history all flashed across her screen. She dismissed some pages with little more then a glance, others she read in detail. Patient Potts has lost weight, regardless of effort to prevent it. She was failing to retain liquids and solids both for more then a few minutes at a time.

GI tract appeared normal, yet nourishment and fluids introduced via feeding tube caused immense pain and bloating. Interesting. Labs appeared mostly in normal ranges.

“I’ll take it. Proceed to have her transferred.”

“No. She’s not stable enough to travel,” 

“Good luck, then.” She was bluffing. If she could get leave from her hospital and be loaned out, she could travel. With a few keystrokes she pulled up flights while she let him simmer. She could hear background talking but paid it no mind. May as well play hard to get.

She’d be looking at 5-8 hours travel time, including a possible layover to get to New York. Plus time in the airport and delays. Let’s face it- there are always delays. In a short moment she was up out of her chair and on her way out of her office, cellphone held to her ear.

“Come to New York to treat her.” Doctors had a way of making questions into statements. It seemed as if Strange hadn’t lost the talent with his career.

“Talk to the Chief, I’m on my way to do the same and touch base.” With that, the call was disconnected, thankfully to not ring again. He knew he had her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early, very early still. Hardly on the cusp between “middle of the night” and “early morning”. Doctors always seemed to be awake and working during that in between time. Too early for most of Seattle to be awake, but hospitals never truly sleep. Doctor Reiko Martin nodded her head in greeting to nurses and janitors alike. With a quick glance at her phone she could see it was nearing 5AM.

It was too early to expect to find most professionals anywhere near their place of work but medicine favored a special breed of person. Early mornings and late nights were ingrained into them early on and after years of night shifts, being on call and disturbed sleep breeds poor sleep schedules and a field full of insomniacs. Few rested well and even fewer rested enough. 

To outsiders, their work ethic is amazing. Wake up early, finish the work early and have more time for family. Or, perhaps, sleep in and go to the office later in exchange for staying late. In reality, it was a unrelenting schedule full of both early mornings and late nights all wrapped into the same day. It was never ending.

4:50AM was still pretty damn early however.

Today, she got lucky. Jones apparently was in early, more then likely to prep for a barrage of early morning budget meetings with a sprinkling of nagging his high level specialists to take more cases. She didn’t bother knocking before going into the office, he saw her coming though he did make a effort to not make eye contact through the glass. He did not want to deal with her shit today, she needed a case to work since her last one is preparing for discharge, not a damn intern or a new machine or whatever the hell it was she was coming to bother him for this time. A visit from Dr. Martin was hardly ever a good sign. 

“Did you find a case?” He asked not looking up. Jones as a large black man, with a head of gray curls kept close to his scalp. He worked hard to get where he was in life, faced many obstacles and made many sacrifices. He didn’t have a parent driving him, pushing him like Dr. Martin’s father, but he had a respect for her just the same, he was one of the few. Even if she was a thorn in his side more often then not. 

“Yep.” She plopped down in the chair facing his desk, uninvited. It didn't need to be pointed out to her for her to know she wasn’t welcome to stay but annoying the man was one of her few simple pleasures. You had to enjoy what you could in life, she was always told.

Jones raised his eyebrow. Hell may have just frozen over. Perhaps today would be a good day after all, if this was a sign of things to come.

“But I need to go to New York to treat her.” She quickly finished.

Nope, never mind. Today was not going to be a good day. “Can’t you treat someone here?”

“Those cases are easy. Boring. Loan me out.” With delicate fingers she picked at the hem of her shirt. 

“No.” He didn’t need to send one of his hospital’s star doctors across the country with a fundraising event coming up. He was the Chief of Medicine, his word is law and ‘No’ should end this conversation.

“You told me to find a case!” But of course she keeps pushing. With Dr. Reiko Martin, 'No’ was only a challenge and he did not have time for this.

“Why this case?” He gives in with a sigh.

“It’s a personal favor for a renowned colleague…” She was sweetening the pot, he knew it. It was rare that she would complement anyone and she couldn’t care less about helping her colleagues.

“Who?” He needed to finish prepping his notes for his 8am meeting. And probably eat something too, starvation wasn’t a diet he was fond of, even if he could stand to drop a few pounds. She needed to go already.

“Stephen Strange” She offered. “Look, I know he can’t practice but think of it, I could build goodwill and if we could get his brain with our funding and talent, if he could direct and lead research. Plus, I’ll be working a case, out of your hair for a week. You would have peace and quite.” She was playing all the sweet spots, he knew it and she damn well knew what she was doing. 

Jones had to admit, she had a point. As much of a benefit she and her reputation was, she was exhausting. He could get her out of his hair for a week. No! Good will with another hospital- a month would be better. “Where is the patient?”

“New York Presbyterian Hospital.” Her phone pinged in her pocket. A quick peek showed a text message from Dr. Strange reading 'Chief cleared it here.’ That hospital had large donors with deep pockets.

“I’ll make the call and see if we can work something out and -” he was cut off by her.

“Done. They are aware and approved. Time arrangement and flight need to be worked out.” She stood up.

“Flight and boarding are your problem. You are on loan, one month, I don’t give a shit how you get there or where your sorry ass stays.” Jones wasn’t going to give her everything else.

“Fine. Whatever you say Boss.” She was heading out, phone in hand and paid no mind to the man behind her as he sighed his annoyance.

“Strange,” She didn’t bother to greet him with any pleasantries. That was often the way with Doctors. “You owe me dinner. I’ll grab the first flight.”

“Checking now. Next leaves in 30. 1 hour out departure time for the flight after. How much time do you need?” For once he didn’t demand to be addressed by title. True Doctors had times where the title was a must, other times it could be discarded, often when speaking to each other outside of formal situations. Doctors calling each other doctor every time they used a name got tiring and bogged down a conversation, it was a waste of time.

“I’ll update you when I know.” With that, she disconnected the call again. It irritated him but there was no point in booking a flight when she can just standby for the first departing. It was better then trying to find something with open seats and booking, plus she could pull the “Doctor” card. 

She grabbed her purse and the larger tote bag she kept under her desk. Inside was a pair of scrubs and an extra tank top, panties and socks. She shoved her white coat inside as well as her travel makeup bag from her desk. Inside was a hairbrush and the bare minimum makeup she needed to not look like a zombie. It was a habit to have a tote and makeup bag from the old days. You could be going on 72 hours of minimum sleep but clean socks, panties and a little makeup could make a world’s of difference.

She made made her way through the hospital to employee parking, ignoring doctors as they talked to her, offering 'good mornings’ and trying to present her cases. It was these same doctors that would talk about her when she wasn’t in the room. They thought her 'too young’ or 'too outspoken’. Some didn’t care for her hair- finding her unprofessional.

Her hair was the one luxury she allowed herself. It was a process, bleaching out her naturally nearly black hair to white, toning the yellow and orange out and dying it. Sometimes it was blues and purples or greens and blues. Most of the time however, she kept her hair a fiery mixture of reds, oranges and yellows.

By 6AM she was parked in Long Term parking and booked on a 7AM flight. She texted Strange to inform him, not bothering with yet another pesky call as she made her way through security. It was always an annoying process, though she was no stranger to traveling. Some airports had you leave your shoes on, some had you take them off, some you had to unpack most of your bag, others would rather you not open your carry on at all.

That is why she always traveled as light as she could. Today, she just had a makeup bag and cell phone to set out and her sensible low heals to set on the belt. Security was painless for her today, beyond having to wait what felt like a year for the people in front of her to figure out what they were doing.

She had barely enough time to make it to the gate and board. Many years ago, in a more naive time, the task of catching a flight would have been quicker, however once you remembered flights were fewer, it seemed not worth a trade.

With her bag safely under the seat in front of her, she givers herself a moment to breath before unlocking her phone. Travel was always tiring, but she managed to snag a good flight. Even better, she had a window seat.

“Boarded,” She texted Strange. “Vitals?” This was her last chance to check up on her patient before being out of contact for the next five hours. Luckily, she had a nonstop flight and didn’t have to mess with changing planes. The downside was to be out of contact for so long. There was always something.

It didn’t take long for her phone to light up with the requested information,. She passed orders for a few basic tests. She wanted updated results. As her father taught her, in Diagnostics, you never trust the work of the doctors coming before you. After all, if they were as good as you, they wouldn’t need you. They were always missing something, some key piece that was normally in fairly plain sight. Was it any wonder that her colleagues couldn’t stand her?

She napped on the flight when she could, read when she could not. All while making a point to ignore the man next to her. He wanted to talk, to flirt, to tell his life story. One day, maybe she would live in a world where a man didn’t think he was entitled to her attention just because she didn’t have a ring on her finger. It was worth a thought to purchase herself some rings to save herself some sanity at the very least.

While Dr. Reiko Martin was in the air, on the other side of the country, Stark paced the room. Being helpless wasn’t something he liked. Further, not knowing the answer irritated him. He was grouchy, angry and sick with worry. Lack of sleep and not eating didn’t help things.

“You better be right about this Doctor.” Stark had hardly slept and the bags under his eyes were dark. The one person he cared about lay on the hospital bed, sick, thin, and weak. He alternated between angry and hopeless in seemingly random waves, taking his frustrations out indiscriminately on those around him.

“She’s our best bet.” Strange assured him.

They were tense as they waited. Strange closely watched for changes. She was relatively stable, for now. He was a surgeon, and he felt the gaps in his medical knowledge most fiercely now. He would hardly call Stark a friend, but had to do what he could for the woman in the bed. Before his accident, he didn’t take every case he was presented, he could have done so much more good.

Five hours and fifteen minutes was the scheduled flight time. Yet he checked for updates often. He arrived at the airport and was waiting at the security gate five minutes before the flight pulled into the gate, early. Better early then late.

Dr. Martin had to evade the man next to her as he attempted to ask for her phone number. He followed her out the gate, passing security officers, hot on her heals. What good was having all these officers? “Come on, let me buy you a drink.” The man whined behind her. She could only do so much to avoid him and no matter how many times she brushed him off, he kept coming. What could she do? She wasn’t a fighter, she wasn’t strong and he was bigger then her and following her.

She turned and passed through the gate marking where security ended and had to smile when she saw him. It had been a good few years since she had last seen Dr. Strange. Many thought they hated each other, they would in fact often bicker and snide remarks would fly freely, but she was rather fond of him in many ways. It was always a chore to remind herself that he didn’t actively set out to show her up, they didn’t even share a specialty. Honestly, she liked him when he wasn’t being an arrogant ass.

He had gray in his hair now, it looked good on him. No longer did he shave his face clean, she noted, pleased. She also noted that he carried himself with a more intimidating air. With a clean shaven face he looked younger then he was and that wouldn’t do for her plan to free her self from the annoying imbecile following her.

When he saw her, he cocked an eyebrow. She knew it had to be because of her hair. The last time he saw her, it was woven in shades of purple and deep blue with lightening streaks of teal. This was certainly a drastic change. Her hair was never professional.

She smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his arm and leaning her head onto his shoulder. “Father, I missed you.” She cooed, looking up at him lovingly as she thanked the stars that she looked so young compared to him. Not that he wasn’t old enough to be her father, he just would have had to start young.

“Wha-” She cut him off with a soft kiss on his cheek when he looked down at her.

“Play along dammit.” She whispered in his ear as she pulled away. “Father, do I have a free night for a date before I leave again?” She pouted at him. The man behind her was taken back by the slight change in her, as well as coming face to face with her 'father’.

“No, I’m sorry. Your friend can have the house number if he wishes to talk to you but you are booked full, Love.” She blushed at the unexpected use of a pet name. He offered the man, boy really, his hand. He looked to be around 25 and should be easy enough to scare off.

The man/boy mumbled an excuse and ran off, clearly not mature enough to deal with the spur of the moment meeting of a father.

“Let’s go.” Dr. Martin breathed a cleansing sigh as she let go of Strange’s arm and began marching right passed baggage claim.

“Wait, your bags?” Strange never traveled lightly in his days in medicine. He was never urgently needed, cases could wait for him and so, the idea that she simply wouldn’t have a bag was lost on him.

“Don’t worry about it, where’s the car?” She called, insinuating that maybe she had paid to have her bags delivered to her hotel or perhaps the hospital.

His long strides allowed him to quickly catch up to her. “Cab is waiting.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. Before, he was never a man to ride in a taxi, even after downing a few drinks.

True, he was a reckless driver at times due to his overconfidence but the man leading her seemed different. She had heard about his accident, the painful details of the mighty fall of Dr. Stephen Strange where the greedy whispers in the halls of the surgery wings in hospitals everywhere. He had been a dominating force in his field, second to none and breaking new ground seemingly monthly. None could do what he could. Was it any wonder he had been known to be arrogant with a god complex?

She remembered her father telling her of him as a young man, fresh out of medical school. He was the story that was used to push her, to motivate her. She had to be better then him in her own field, for his success was as fleeting as youth. At times, she had hated Dr. Strange, he had seemed to have it all. But as she grew as a physician in her own right and as a woman, she noticed it. Much like her, they whispered about him. They were jealous of him and simply were better at hiding it.

Maybe they hid it better because he was a man, maybe because he, like them, had paid his dues. It didn’t matter, not really. He had fallen, his own arrogance was his downfall and now, she could see the slight tremors in his hands whenever he moved them.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange opened the door to the taxi, allowing her to slide in first. Ever the gentleman when it counted, yet somehow always known for being an ass. Appearances were hard to shake, even for him. As he took his seat and closed the door, he gave the driver their destination. Reiko watched the tentative way he grasped the door, the mindful way he moved his hands but was quick to advert her eyes when he looked to her.

“How is she?” It was a quick way to take control of the situation, she was not wanting to give him a chance to point out that she was examining his downfall. He surely had expected it however and knew she was eyeing him, she wouldn’t delude herself into thinking she hadn’t been caught but allowed her the pass. Surgeons planed for retirement when age took their hands, saved for it. But he was still young, by all accounts and had his life’s work ripped from him far too early.

“Stable, for now.” He glanced over at her. Reiko hadn’t changed much in the years. While he looked beyond his age, she looked as if she hadn’t been touched by time at all. Strange knew her mother had aged the same, looking to be in her twenties when she was well into her forties, her age had only shown when she lay in the coffin. “Test results should be available when we get to the hospital.”

Reiko nodded her head, looking down at her phone. Deleting case proposals and glancing through emails regarding her loan, she made sure she had access to everything she needed. Her stay at the hospital sounded promising, Stark was a donor and so to please him, they would likely allow her to focus herself on the one patient fully, until release, just how she liked it.

Patient Potts was being held in a private room and so Dr. Martin was given an office near by. As she followed Strange through the halls she quickly had her thoughts confirmed. Most hospitals had a wing like this, near the administrative offices and finely decorated. Her patient was being well treated, as one would expect of the spouse of valued donor. Anything to secure funding, anything to gain favor.

Strange motioned at the office assigned to her and kept walking, expecting to lead her to the patient. Reiko swerved into her office instead, leaving him to walk alone. How far he would make before noticing she wasn’t with him? Annoying soft music played in the halls, the first give away of the special wing- She hated it and was pleased by the silence in her office.

Outside, she could hear steps as someone came to greet Strange. She closed the door and set about turning on the computer assigned to her. The days of paper charts were largely over but sitting neatly on her desk was a relic, making her smile.

Jones did well, she had always preferred a paper chart. The Chief here was eager to please her and she smiled, feeling just a little bit more power in a strange hospital. Every one looked different on the outside, but once inside the halls they all were the same beast. On her screen she pulled up the database holding test results and typed in the patient ID. Looking over the chart and the results, she printed the newest tests and shoved the keyboard aside. Now was the time to think.

With her door closed, she didn’t hear the talking outside, not that she would have cared. She had inherited her father’s bedside manner- or rather, lack of it. Strange could deal with his friend.

“Where is the Doctor?” Stark asked, annoyed to see Strange alone. He looked behind him just in time to see the office door click shut.

“In the office.” He offered. Any further explanation would have been cut off regardless so he didn’t offer it.

“You brought her here to help and she’s in the office?” Stark was outraged. “How can she help if she doesn’t even look at Pepper?!”

Strange had little time to offer an explanation before Stark was stomping down the hall. How that man irked him. He caught up to Stark outside of the office door. “Dr. R. Martin”, the plaque read. Before he could be stopped, Stark had the door open and stomped in only to stop dead in his tracks.

Her white coat was draped over the couch, an annoying accessory she hated to wear. Stark was not met with a view he would expect of a doctor, let alone one of high esteem. It was a reaction she was used to.

Red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, streaked with orange and yellow. She wore a form fitting black tank top under a open button down green shirt. Her head was bent down, studying some papers on her desk. In one hand rested her head, propped up on her palm. In the other she bounced a blue rubber ball.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

“Yes?” She didn’t look up at him as she lifted her head to move another paper into her line of sight.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

“Where’s Dr. Martin?” Stark asked, attempting to sound more reasonable then he felt as he turned to Strange. The woman before him was childish and clearly had to be the good Doctor’s daughter.

Strange bridged the gap between Stark and the desk, standing in front of the glass to the left of the woman sitting behind it. “This is Dr. Reiko Martin,” He motioned across the room, ignoring the fact that Reiko just hummed at her name without even looking up. He knew she was listening to everything, even as it appeared she was ignoring them. It was her way, and her father’s way. “Dr. Martin, this is Tony Stark, your patient’s husband to be.”

“Yo.” Now she was just irritating him for her entertainment. How dare he come into her office uninvited. She was busy.

“She’s a child!” Stark was clearly not amused, but Reiko disregarded it. She grabbed a pen and circled another set of numbers. She hated to be called a child and coming from a man who was known for his brains and his accomplishments starting when he was hardly more then a child himself, it irked her.

“She is the best in her field.” Strange defended. It had been a long time since he had seen Dr. Martin work, yet he remembered her father working in the same manner. Thinking while playing with toys or otherwise busying his hands. She had always worked the same as him.

“Her kidneys are shutting down.” Reiko mumbled to herself, trying to disregard the tantrum.

“Her numbers are within normal range.” Strange offered. How like a surgeon to just see the intimidate. She had been ill for over a week and nearly every test showed normal numbers, yet when looked at in sequence, the numbers were declining, though she didn’t offer him this explanation. Additionally, her patient had slipped into a coma while she was in the air.

“Where has she been in the last six months?” The chair squeaked as Reiko stood now, some ideas running through her head.

“Everywhere!” Stark nearly yelled in exasperation. He had been over this with countless doctors. Over and over again. It was like no one was listening to a damn word he had been saying.

“That tells me nothing,” She snapped right back at him, striding up to him, past Strange who watched carefully. The office was filled with strong willed and stubborn people and odds favored someone being murdered if they remained confined. Her patient was ill, very ill and while lab work shows no reason for her condition, something was very wrong. She stood up to him, ignoring the fact that he was taller than her, that he was more intimidating then she could ever hope to be. He could fuck right off, for all she cared- this was a hospital, it was her domain. “Where. Exactly. Has she been?”

She walked off as he went to answer, maddening him even more. Strange considered that perhaps Stark’s fuse was shorter than usual, given the situation. In all reality, it was just as likely that Dr. Martin was pissing him off that much. “Walk and talk.” She ordered. This was the way of medicine, should he come to her in her office rather then waiting for her to be ready for him, he would have to stay with her when she was ready to move. Dealing with families had never been her strength, she actively hated it and currently if she was being graded on it, she would have failed.

Families were often more useless then anything, patients lie to their friends, their families and their spouses, hiding information that could ultimately save their life. The families were the worst, never believing that their dearly loved could have lied to them, would have lied to them. It was a tiring game she often refused to play, sending her underlings to fetch information. But here, she didn’t have the privilege of a team working for her. She didn’t have time to waste.

They caught up to her as she entered the room, Stark listing off a short list of countries. Just as he said, they hailed from around the globe. One peeked her interest however, a small country in Africa. It was a lopsided country where the rich were rich, and the poor lived on pennies each week and so she stopped him in his list.

“Where?” She asked, entering the patient’s room. The patient was comatose yet not a solid vegetable. While many thought that a coma left one still, sleeping in bed always the patient’s often actually had periods of wakefulness. Sometimes they could almost, almost function. Other times they were little more then useless toddlers.

New memories did not form during a coma, and so when the brain finally returned to it’s regularly scheduled programming, the patient would have no recollection of what they had done during that time. Sometimes they could access their long term memories. Sometimes they could not. At times they were violent, other times not so much.

Her patient had spent most of her time asleep, but when awake, she had demonstrated being able to access some long term memory a good majority of the time. That was a good sign. The more responsive the patient, the more likely they could recover.

As Dr. Martin approached the bed, she gave the woman’s leg a forceful shove. Stark squawked a protest behind her as she ignored him. She imagined him a noble and angry parrot for a moment and smirked at the mental image “Where in Ashanti?” Reiko asked, both the semi awake patient and Stark behind her.

Patient mumbled something about villages and kids. It was worth a shot.

“Prempeh village” Stark answers as he continues listing other towns and villages. She had stopped listening. The patient quickly fell back into silence, eyes silted, awake but not with them. She would be asleep again before long.

Picking up the patient’s hand, Dr. Martin examined it closely, examined the beds of the nails, between the fingers before leaving the room. Slight discoloration had been present. But was it the chill of the room or something more? Stark was squawking again but she ignored him.

She was left to work in peace for much of the remaining day. The Chief came to greet her and she ignored him. Reiko expected it. Dr. Strange popped in, asking her something or another before leaving again. At some point it had become dark and the day was over before she even knew it.

On her screen words passed her by. Parasites, fungus, bacteria and viruses. She looked at them all. Each one could be the answer. None of them fit. Maps and databases were searched and reviewed. Case files and medical journals skimmed. Emails were sent and their responses read.

Reiko’s eyes hurt from the strain of looking at the screen. She missed her books dearly. Her office was filled with books in Seattle. Articles and books also filled her home. Some old, some new. It couldn’t be helped however, even in Seattle she would likely be on the computer right now, doing just as she was. She ordered tests and waited. While she waited, she thought. As she thought, she bounced her ball. It was her way.

Back in the patient’s room, Strange was left to deal with the testy man. Nurses came and drew more blood, checked vitals examined Pepper. The nurses checked her over in a way none had before, looking at every inch of skin and reporting every freckle, blemish and mark they could find.

“You should eat” Strange pointed out. Stark grunted. “I’m going to eat.” He announced in response. Strange had hardly slept dealing with this mess. He was tired and hungry. It had been years since he had to attend to a patient bedside. Stark had no love for him, and he had none for the man. But when someone you loved was hurting, one would reach out to even those you hate, if you thought it would help. It was annoying- really. He wasn’t the type of doctor to deal with this but at least his connections proved useful.

Strange rapped his knuckles on the office door. He hadn’t seen Reiko leave once, since she left the patient’s bedside. Oh how easy it was to return to that thought pattern, ‘the patient’, as if she didn’t have a name. Detachment, every physician’s tool. It saved their sanity, having that buffer in their mind. Strange didn’t wait for an invitation to enter, she likely didn’t hear him.

Reiko sat, bouncing that damned ball. Strange could see her father in her, yet she was wild in a way his teacher had never been. Her skin was pale, even considering where she lived, showing either impeccable use of sunscreen or more likely, how rarely she went outside. She hadn’t eaten anything on their way out of the airport, nor did he recall her having food delivered. She hadn’t left yet. Unless she had food hidden in her purse, likely enough, she hadn’t eaten since landing.

“Have you eaten at all today?” He questioned, leaving the door open. She rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m fine.” She didn’t look from her screen.

“Are you a plant?” He questioned, seemingly randomly unrelated to the conversation. She sighed, did he think he was her damned father?

“I am not.”

“Then you cannot photosynthesize.” He pressed the power button on the monitor with his long fingers decorated with red scars reaching from behind the screen. Reiko hadn’t heard him move from the door, let alone see him walk toward her desk. He had a hand on her wrist and hauled her out of her chair before she could even protest.

She was only a few inches over five feet tall and yet, he could tell she was nearly underweight. “You will think better with a full stomach.” his words sounded more like a demand then anything conversational. “I can drag you, if need be.”

Strange smirked down at her. It seemed to be a diagnostician thing to be cranky when they had a puzzle to solve. He had yet to meet one that was pleasant when interrupted while chewing over a problem. Dr. Martin was not an exception to that rule.

She yanked her arm out of his hand and fell into step beside him just the same. His damn smirk drove her crazy. It wouldn’t do to starve and she had no idea how it had gotten so late. She was hungry, she didn’t need her stomach to grumble to tell her that much. With her phone with her, she didn’t really need to stay in her office.

Their soft footfalls echoed as they made their way down the halls. It was late, most of the people about were nurses and janitorial staff. It was late enough that the hospital was emptying out, but not so late as for the cafeteria would be closed.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as patient’s complained about hospital food, it was often the hospital staff who lived off of it, day in and day out. Hospitals were ranked by the quality of their food, desirable employment was partially decided by how edible the food was. Food mattered, a lot. That did not go unnoticed and it had become one of the areas hospitals began making efforts to improve. Around the country, even smaller hospitals had begun updating their dining halls, much to the joy of the staff. The cafetiere really was unfairly judged often due to patient's restricted diets. 

Here, the food was decent, good even if you got in early enough. But it was past dinner and the offerings already well picked over. Doctor Reiko Martin blindly followed Strange, lost in her own mind while going over possibilities, putting puzzle pieces together, checking their fit and pulling them back apart again. 

This is why she did the job she did. No where else would she get puzzles like this. The human body was the world’s greatest puzzle. Yet, it was tiring and frustrating at times. Someone’s life always depended on her ability to put the puzzle together in time. If she had a off day, it could kill a patient. Relationships, friendships and love were things to be avoided. The drama that came with could be deadly to another person even if her heart managed to make it out of a breakup intact. Better to just avoid it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by scared and shaking hands, grabbing hers and pulling them up. When he let go of her hands, she kept them hovering in the air. She dumbly stood in place while a tray was dropped into her hands before she continued to mindlessly follow him. Strange knew that in her mind the gears were turning and she was somewhere else. 

“What do you want?” When she didn’t make any move to register he spoke, he sighed and grabbed a plate for her. Setting it on the tray he then took the tray from her and set it on the bar, fearing that while she was hidden away in her mind he would have to do everything for her. She was hopeless, but there was a enduring calmness to her when she was so deep in thought. Her face relaxed and mind unconcerned with the world around her. 

It was enough to snap her out of her thoughts, the tray being removed from her hands again. She wondered if he felt like he was leading a child around. It was hard to say why she didn’t like that thought. Reiko knew she thought much like her father, deep in her own mind but she lacked the force of age to make it intimidating. Or maybe it was that she lacked the anger, or drug addition, age or just that she was a woman that took the power from it. People feared interrupting her father. Now, Strange couldn’t even let her think in peace in the solitude of her own office. Okay, the office was on loan but still. 

So she placed a salad on her tray, resigned to returning to the world around her for now. The selection was lacking but she added a few chicken strips and some fries. With it having been over 24 hours since she had eaten anything, she was careful not to overload. It would do nothing but cause her pain. She grabbed herself a bottled ice coffee from the chiller. They got to the counter and Strange paid for his meal.

The cashier told her her total and she looked at the man blankly. This wasn’t her home hospital. They couldn’t just charge her account. Her wallet, her purse was in her office. Well shit on a stick. She royally fucked up. 

“Miss?” Ugh, he was ‘Miss'ing her. It was the downside of not wearing her white coat and she hated it. No one pegged her a doctor with her fire hair, small frame and pale skin. She was a stranger here, who didn’t even look old enough to be a resident in the eyes of some.

“Ah, fuck.” She offered somewhat meekly. Strange turned and she about saw red when she saw that look on his face. The asshole smirked at her, superior to her as always and it drove her crazy.

“Need me to get it?” He offered, smirk changing to a charming smile, giving him the air of a perfect gentleman, as if anyone would believe that. They irked and tormented each other over the years.

“What the fuck do you think?” She growled back, anger fueled by hunger.

And so he did just that, chuckling and commenting that she did say he owed her dinner. It always entertained him to get under her skin. She was so easy to agitate, so easy to get a reaction out of. She had been for as long as he had known her, but he never knew why. He had to admit, the fire in her hair suited her much better then the deep blues and purples the last time he saw her. It matched the fire in her personality.

They sat down at the table, him sitting across from her. “Wipe the smirk off your face.” She commanded.

“You get angry when your hungry.” He commented, shoving a fork full of his own salad into his mouth after carefully collecting the leaves. She noticed he didn’t have the ability to grip the fork and thus had to slide his hand up and brace the tip in his palm to stab at the leaves. The way he balanced the fork between his fingers delicately showed practice but the signs of the extensive nerve damage were evident.

“And you look older with face fuzz.” She quipped back, nibbling on fries.

“Ouch” he cried, in mock pain, bringing a hand to his chest as she laughed, despite herself. When they got along, it was nice. She could almost forget the endless comparisons. They always could go from pissing each other off to friendly teasing. “Remember, the older I get, the older you get.”

“Go fuck-” The vibration of her phone on the table cut her off, drawing both their eyes to the screen and returning them to reality. The cafeteria was always a retreat for staff, allowing them to relax for a moment and forget, until they were summoned back.

Most doctors kept their phones on a strong vibrate setting. Otherwise, places like the cafeteria would often times be filled with the incessant chirping of phones as text messages, phone calls and urgent emails feeding developing patient information to their caregivers. It would be deafening and annoying to the food services staff. The handful of patients and their families, friends and guests wouldn't like the reminder of how much work was to be done by those around them either. 

She stood in a hurry, shoving a handful of fries in her face to scarf down as she carried her try to the trash bins. On the pile of trays above the bin, she set her salad and drink on a empty tray. With a sigh she tossed a chicken strip on top of her salad and shoved one last mouthful of fries into her face before dumping the tray, as many doctors before her had and many more after her will. It was the ritual of the meal almost had. Medical staff were some of the worst at wasting food, not that they liked to do so. 

She grabbed her salad and tossed the capped drink to Strange. “Show time.” Some doctors loved the thrill of a crises. Others dreaded it. She always found her calm during a crises. In another life, she would have been a ER doctor, drowning in chaos day in day out. She took a moment to send orders to the nurses station.

In that moment, she wasn’t lost in her mind. She lacked the long commanding strides of Strange but she walked with purpose, making each turn swiftly. This time, it was Strange who followed. No, that wasn’t exactly right, his strides were longer and he was easily able to match her pace but he allowed her to lead just the same. It was her show now. She was in charge. 

When he took her down to the cafeteria, her mind lost in her puzzle, no one would have pegged her a doctor. No one would have even expected her to be a student of medicine. Now she walked with graceful purpose, now the halls are hers to command. No one would mistake her authority, even if they couldn’t place exactly what she was.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket as she approached her office. The situation had calmed, patient was again stable. She didn’t need to tell him that for Strange to know- her shoulders relaxed just a touch and she marched on. Even if the patient was stable, a event like that in her care could and likely would provide critical clues into the cause of her illness. 

Stark was outside the room, in the hall. “How kind of you to join us” He about spat the words at her. She ignored him and marched on. Just one more reason she hated dealing with the family.

“Tell me.” She stated as she went to IV bags, checking labels. Nurses rattled numbers and abbreviations. She was stable again. “I want another full workup. I want to know what changed, damn it.”

And with that she left, the storm moved on. Her mind was burning a million miles an hour. She turned at the door and issued her last order, informing the nurses that she wanted the tests rushed and results as soon as possible, regardless of what they had to do to make it happen. It didn't matter to her what favors they had to pull, who they had to blow or murder to make it happen, just so long as it happened. Maybe they thought she was joking. She wasn't. 

Within a minute she was back in her office, back pouring over the charts, the numbers. Trying to find the missing pieces. Back to bouncing her damned ball. She would kill for another diagnostician to bounce ideas, theories off of. That was the reason she took on students, let them learn under her. But all she had was a damned broken surgeon that had had a over inflated ego and now, broken hands. He would have to do for now.

“You should get some sleep.” Strange could still pull some bedside manner out of his ass as needed. It wasn’t something he had often needed to do in practice but he could pull it off when it suited him. “You can’t do more for her right now.”

Stark didn’t make any effort to show he heard the words, but Strange knew he was heard just the same. Shutting down was a method of managing the seemingly on-going crisis for families. Strange was going to say he was going to go home, was going to get sleep. Maybe he even started to speak the words. But it seemed fate had other plans for him. Dr. Martin had her head hanging out the doorway. 

“Strange, I said get your ass in here.” She demanded.

“Or it seems not.” he mumbled to himself.

He spent much of the night at her service, sitting at her desk in front of her computer, looking at endless tabs. He may have been over 15 years her senior but tonight, he was unwillingly her student. Every possibility he offered, she poked holes in as she lay on the couch, tossing her ball into the air and catching it, over and over. He left when he could no longer function, sometime when late night and early morning mixed.

She was still working when he left. Strange hoped she would get some sleep. Pepper had a second episode during the night, he assumed she was not retiring to her hotel so that she would be available should the patient have a third.

Reiko did sleep. Some. Regardless, she was awake and bouncing the damned ball when Strange returned in the early morning with Stark. God damn did she hate dealing with the family. It was a pointed effort to ignore Stark when he popped his head into her office, earning her some more of his ire. She didn’t care. The nurses would tell him that the patient had two more episodes during the night after Strange left and sank deeper into her coma, no longer showing any wakefulness. Without coffee, she was not dealing with that man.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

She was missing something.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

Outside she could hear Stark yelling, complaining. He wasn’t pleased. He thought she failed. She didn’t look up when her door opened again. The newest results were in and she sat at her desk, bent over new results, though she had already read them countless times. She wouldn’t say it aloud, she didn’t need to. Her patient was dying. By mid morning she was hooked to a machine to support her kidney function.

She should have been called in sooner. Maybe she was too late. Maybe she didn’t have enough time. Maybe she wasn’t good enough.

Coffee being held in front of her face snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked blankly at it. The hand holding it had a tremor to it, but she had already observed that. It was badly scared, worse then it really should have, speaking to the number of surgeries he underwent to try and save his hands, causing the wounds to remain open for a long time. Even now, the scares were red and angry. Maybe that was from the cold. Hospitals were always cold.

“Are you going to take it or do I have to pour it down your throat?” Strange asked, annoyed. He could tell she was examining his hand and so he set the cup down and went to withdraw it in a huff. She grabbed it and traced over the scars, lost in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside, commotion sparked again. Doctor Reiko Martin's phone buzzed as a nurse ran by. “She’s seizing!” yelled one nurse. She could hear another telling Stark to leave the room. Dr. Martin stayed in her seat, sending orders to the nurses electronically. The rest of the staff could deal with a seizure. It was over quickly and as soon as the clamoring in the halls stopped she stood. When she entered the hall, again Stark was angry with her. Again she ignored him.

She grabbed a nurse, “I need to see every scar she has.”

And so the day was spent examining every inch of the patient’s skin. Dr. Martin hovered, not trusting the work to the nurse. She needed a scar, a lead, something.

“How long ago was she in Prempeh?” She demanded, hearing Strange and Stark walk into the room, not bothering to turn to them. Somehow, the morning and after noon had passed. Her coffee was forgotten on her desk and she had yet to eat anything. But she had some ideas at least.

“3 months…” Stark offered. She only hummed in response and again swept out of the room and back to her office as the nurse finished her exam.

She did not leave her office again that day. Strange checked up on her but she was lost in her computer screen, adrift in a sea of tabs. He noted the untouched coffee, now sitting off to the side. He asked her if she had eaten and she ignored him. Before leaving for the night, Strange brought her a small dinner and was again ignored. Finally, he bid her goodnight and reminded her not to stay at the hospital too long. Absently, he noted she wore the same clothes as yesterday. It had been over 24 hours since she had eaten, but she didn’t take notice.

Morning came and Strange was almost pleased not to find her in her office. He assumed she had the decency to go back to her hotel for the night, eaten a meal and got some actual rest. Nurses in the hall and in Pepper’s room were hushed. She had four more episodes over night. They put on a brave face for Stark, telling him the situation was indeed grave, but to have hope. Strange’s hope was that with a night of sleep at her hotel, Reiko would have a answer.

In reality, she was giving her self a moment to shower and had purchased herself a pack of simple tank tops from the vending machine in the employee lounges. Thankfully, it had tank tops in her size, not every hospital did. Some only carried scrubs, thin as paper and best used for emergencies while waiting on your wash to finish. She had managed to sleep an hour or two over the night. It wasn’t necessarily that she wanted to try to live in the hospital- just that finding open rooms in places where she wasn’t going to be feasted upon by bedbugs proved to be more challenging than expected. It was easier just to stay here where she could work as much as she needed.

This was a good hospital at least. It had scrubs, tank tops simple panties, sports bras and socks. Everything a desperate resident could dream of. Or in her case, a sleep deprived diagnostician. A shower helped but she was still haunted. She had managed to do it, to narrow down the possibilities to just two. Two possible diagnoses, one would expect her to be pleased however she was not. It was one too many options. 

Frankly, she didn’t like either option. As she made her way back to her office, she pulled her damp hair back. She had snagged a breakfast bar out of the vending machine but it was out of iced coffees. She hoped that Strange brought another coffee. In her purse she hid the evidence, she felt guilty almost for not leaving the hospital due to the kindness Strange had shown her. At least she had two more tops and some extra panties, though they were not something to write home about.

She ignored Stark and Strange as she entered her office. Stark hardly moved from bedside, sparing her from his ire. Now was not the time for anger. The man was preparing to mourn, wrapping his mind around the possibility of burying the person he loved. Strange, however, joined her.

“It’s not good.” He commented, handing a small coffee to her. He could tell that Martin hadn’t slept like he had hoped. At the very least, she had a change of clothes and a shower. It seemed safe to assume as she had no bags with her, she at least retired to a hotel last night.

“I have two options.” Martin stated blankly, voice flat before taking a long sip from her coffee. At this point, she deeply missed Jones. She was going to have to go toe to toe with the Chief of Medicine at a hospital she was a stranger at. Further, he was a man who had no reason to trust her, a man she had never worked with prior. All she had put weight behind her words was her reputation and her name. One could only hope that was enough. 

“That’s good…”Strange offered cautiously. “How long to test and confirm?”

“Results back in 72 hours. Maybe longer.” That was not good. Strange may have been a neurosurgeon but it was clear time was quickly running out even to him.

“How long does she have?” It was Stark that spoke. She was so damned tired that she didn’t even hear him open the office door. That was not good. For a passing moment, her mind turned to how her father would run for days at a time without rest of showing signs of fatigue during cases like this. Very few people were aware that the reason he was able to do so was the drugs he popped like candy. Martin settled for caffeine and took a large gulp, letting it burn her throat on the way down and pushed the thought of her father's pills out of her mind. That was a road she would be damned if she went down.

She looked him in the eye. In that moment, he didn’t look to be a man who wore an iron suit and saved lives at the risk of his own. He looked like a almost husband, haunted and scared. “24 hours. Maybe 48.”

Martin didn’t lie to him and it seemed he appreciated that. He wanted to hate her as he sat down hard in the armchair by the door, but he couldn’t bring himself to. His face fell, head held in his hands. She didn’t know if he cried, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if he did.

“Your theories, Martin?” Strange sat in front of her desk. She rattled off two names, both meaning nothing to him. Option A- she was bitten by a rare frog in the forest outside of the village. It had a slow acting poison that was nearly untraceable. Option B- was bitten by something else, maybe scratched, and stepped in some contaminated water. Odds ever against her, she was being attacked and slowly eaten alive by the bacteria that also was nearly untraceable. Both options were only found in a very small geographic. Both options fit like a glove. 

Strange watched her as Martin went over treatments for each. Normally, she would treat for both, but the medications would interact fatally with each other. If she treated for one and was wrong, the patient dies. Regardless, without the test results, she would never get authorization to administer the dangerous medications. If she waited for the results, the patient dies.

Martin got up and left the room, going to her patient with what felt like lead in her stomach. She examined her patient again. Sat in the chair Stark had occupied so much of his time in and raked her fingers back along her scalp, pushing her bangs back.

“What now?” Strange asked while Stark went to hold the hand of the woman that he so badly wanted to be his wife.

“We have a 50-50 shot at getting it right.” Stark looked at her and spoke before she could ask.

“Treat her. Pick one and do it.” That was perhaps the strongest he had sounded in the few short days she had known him.

Doctor Reiko Martin nodded and left, marching to the office of the Chief Of Medicine, ready to do battle. With a quick call she had the pharmacy preparing both medications. She knew that she needed authorization to pick up the medication and she hadn’t even decided which she would treat for.

Stephen Strange was left to explain to Stark the politics of medicine. In this case, Martin needed an approval above his and she may not get it. Not without the test results, not without definitive proof. There was a chance Pepper could be saved, but at a risk they may not be allowed to take. It was stupid. While Stark absorbed the reality of the situation, in another hall, out of earshot a shouting match was going on.

Dr. Martin screamed at the insufferable old man who had the nerve to tell her ‘No’. He accused her of wanting to kill her patient. She accused him of the same before declaring that she was going to treat regardless and left. The Chief of Medicine figured she would cool off and wait for her test results. Both medications were prepped and ready for her- just as soon as she had proof. The labs could be rushed. Maybe, she would have the results in time. 

Chief wasn’t prepared for the call an hour later from the pharmacy. One of the medications had gone missing. A doctor with a headscarf had taken it when the pharmacist was grabbing spilled bottle of pills. The headscarf was found discarded on a bench some 15 minutes later and the Chief of Medicine had his own lead weight in his stomach.

If she did this, if she killed Pepper Stark, they would lose all funding. Tony Stark wouldn’t keep the funds coming. They couldn’t afford that. He was sure she would kill her patient. He had heard stories of her father, everyone had. He had killed patients with his recklessness. True, they likely wouldn’t have lived anyway but the risks he took- it was amazing he hadn’t had his license yanked sooner. 

Everyone knew she was the one that found him when it happened. She had managed to start making a name for herself and he was under review. Addiction, drinking; she couldn’t remember the last time he was clean. She had received an honor, and award for something or another and he wasn’t there. She found him, in his office at the same hospital. There was always whispers that she was just like her father. Like hell would he let her recklessness kill people.

On his way to look into the missing medication he saw the flash of red, held up in a nice bun and a crisp white coat walking down the hall. For a second, he didn’t think anything of it, and she thought she was free and clear.

Strange watched her march down the hall, not really able to recall a time when she looked so put together. She looked deathly calm, hand in her pocket. Each step was focused and sure, her head was held high. Her hair was pushed back, tied in a tight bun and a pair of dark glasses perched on her nose.

Reiko knew she was getting ready to fuck up. She had to trust that Stark would have her back if this went down wrong, but she wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. Even if he had her back, even if Strange still had enough weight to matter, if she did this and Pepper died, this could go bad. 50-50, not the best odds. Could be worse. She could get fired for what she was about to do. Have her license pulled. Hell, she could be arrested, charged with assault or worse, should Pepper die, she could be charged with murder. 

“Dr. Martin?” Shit. Spotted by the Chief. She kept walking, speeding up. He was a fat man and she was almost there. Hopefully she would make it. “Martin!!” He yelled.

“Fuck. Me.” She knocked over a nurses cart and pulled a chair in the way and took off in a sprint, “Strange!”

Strange pulled Stark out of the doorway, slamming the Plexiglas sliding door closed behind her. “What are you do-” He was yelling at her.

“Don’t let him in!” She cut him off. “He didn’t give the authorization.” She had to take a deep breath and steady her hands. Adrenalin was crashing through her and she wanted nothing more then to slam the needle into the vial but that would risk breaking the tip. Should that happen, it would mean losing time she didn’t have.

The Chief pounded on the door. “Stop!” He yelled. “Let me in!!” He bellowed. Stark himself held the door closed. The Chief of Medicine was not a strong man and could not force the door. He yelled for security while Stark yelled at him to let her do her work.

“Reiko, breath.” Strange was next to her. She couldn’t remember the last time he called her by name. She obeyed. One breath. Two breath. Needle in. She drew the amount as Pepper began to crash.

“God fucking dammit.” She hissed. She could hear Strange in the medicine cabinet, vials of emergency medications. Her heart was stopping and the crash cart was outside the fucking door. It was so hard to think with the Chief of Medicine yelling and pounding on the door. Stark held fast, keeping the door closed even as he looked back at the bed.

Strange watched as she shoved the needle right into her patient’s heart, plunging the first medication into her bloodstream. He took a deep breath and stilled his hands the best he could. She watched as he drew up the dose of the emergency medication that would hopefully help restart her heart, his hands stiller then she had seen them since landing but the shaking began to worsen again as soon as the needle was free. He passed it to her, tossing the vial onto the bed as he went around to the other side.

Dr. Reiko Martin administered this drug too, directly into her heart and as soon as she pulled the needle free, Strange began pressing the patient’s chest. Pepper’s heart started beating quickly, thankfully. Extended rounds of CPR would often leave patients with bruised or broken ribs. Reiko let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“I’ll have your license!” Chief bellowed.

“How long till you know what side of 50 we are on?” Strange snapped, though he didn’t intend to. He didn’t really like not having all the answers this sure as hell wasn’t the type of medicine he liked to practice.

“Five minutes.” She breathed, checking over Pepper. Fuck when did the patient get a name in her mind.

“Can do.” Stark turned back to the angry old man outside. “If you call for security to break this door down, kiss the funding good bye.” That calmed the man some.

“She’s going to kill your wife.” Chief wasn’t yelling at least.

“That’s to be seen.” Stark shot back before continuing softer but no weaker. “She’d die anyway.” He drew strength from listing to the sounds of the machines as her heart began beating again.

“How do we know, Reiko?” Strange felt oddly out of place. Reiko’s breathing calmed and she had a focus to her now. This was her place, not his but he couldn’t help but admit that right now, she was ruling the room and the power and authority looked good on her. It covered her like a cloak. It was surprising how much he found himself respecting her at that moment, as she leaned over the bed, her hand’s on Pepper’s wrist as she checked vitals manually for her own comfort.

“When she doesn’t die.” She swallowed hard and watched for a few more minutes, not listening to Stark or anything around her. Pepper Pott's heart began to beat stronger as time passed. “Okay.” she breathed. “Okay. You can let him in..” She swallowed again, “We win.”

The door slammed open and she turned and faced him, and angry bull of a man and she just smiled and god damn in that instant the Chief saw her father in her. He raised his hand to slap her like the insolent child he saw her as, poisoned with her father’s arrogance. Stark himself caught the blow.

“You're off the case.” He settled for hissing out.

“No she isn’t.” Stark spat back. “She goes and my money goes.”

Chief was beyond angry but had to think straight. He had to regroup. “You!” He shoved his finger into her shoulder with so much force she was sure it would bruise but held her ground.”She is your ONLY case, I’ll decide what to do with you when she discharges.” and with that he turned tail and managed what dignity he could after having things go out of control in his hospital.

“She’s going to be okay?” Stark was at Pepper’s side. Strange said nothing, coming down from one hell of an adrenaline rush himself. 

“She’s going to live. Minimal to no residual effects. She stepped .on a fucking frog. She should wake up within the next hour or so.” Reiko took one last breath and walked out. She had notes to write. She had to document, that would at least cover her ass. "Tell her to wear shoes next time."


	6. Chapter 6

Reiko’s head swam. Her stomach churned. She didn’t hear Strange walking behind her, quickly catching up. As she entered the doorway to her office she gripped the frame. “Fuck” The word was whispered under her breath as she sat down hard in the chair, thankful to the interior design gods that there always seemed to be a chair by the door in a doctor’s office.

When she went to tilt her head back it instead fell against the glass with a solid thud. Before she even realized who he was, Strange was before her, kneeling down. 

“Put your head between your knees,” Strange murmured softly, hands on her shoulders providing directing pressure, urging her forward. Reiko was shaking so bad, she couldn’t tell her tremors from his as she flopped forward, pulling her hands up and running them through her hair. At some point her bun came free and the band holding her hair back had nearly slipped off the ends. She didn’t care to fix it.

“I am not my father.” She choked on the words. Strange went to shush her, to tell her she did fine, that she was every bit the diagnostician her father was, that it was just her body responding to the events but Reiko didn’t want to hear it and so she didn’t let him a chance to say it.

“I could have been wrong. I could have killed her. She could have died.” Each sentence coming faster and faster as she laughed, it was a hollow sound. 

“Stephen,” Grabbing onto his arms, she looked up at him with tears in her clear green eyes. It shocked him to hear her call him by his given name. “I. Could. Have. Killed. Her.” 

Each word was stressed and he understood clearly what she was saying and the meaning behind it. She was not her father. To her father, this had been a game. In the heat of the moment, she put everything on the line for a bet that wasn’t even in her favor and she still will have repercussions to face. The punishment would matter to her, regardless of if they went easy on her or not. To her father none of that would have mattered. All that would have mattered was the rush, the power, the game. 

“Dr. Martin?” A soft spoken nurse popped her head in. “Your patient is awake.”

Reiko didn’t look at the nurse, she could just pull herself together enough to give orders for Pepper’s care. She took a few more breaths and let go of him, feeling stupid for clinging onto him, for letting him see her weak in the first place. But it also was freeing, maybe he wouldn’t just see her father in her. Maybe someone could just see her as her. Reiko didn’t know why it mattered to her that he see her independent of the man who taught him at one point.

“I’m okay.” She spoke, repeating herself stronger a second time. Strange stood up to her side as she pulled herself to her feet. Her head swam again and she made a point to take some slow deep breaths, clinging to Strange’s arm for a short moment.

“Let me call you a cab, you should go get some rest.” He sounded far away again as her head swam. She swore as she felt her knees buckle under her. The ground would hurt, when she hit it but it was terribly hard to force herself to care about such things at the moment. 

“Reiko?” He caught her as she went down, keeping her from hitting the floor. She was too light, way too light and good god did she look tired as a tear rolled down her face.

“What hotel?” He asked while Stark peeked into the office, intending to say his thanks and bid goodnight. The scene in the office was not one he expected. Dr. Martin had appeared to be perfectly fine so far as Stark could recall since arrival. 

“Shit, is she okay?” She laughed weakly at their worry and made an attempt to support her own weight but failed almost instantly.

“I just need to-” Reiko’s voice was soft, weak as her head swam with every movement.

“You haven’t booked a hotel yet.” Strange cut her off, looking to Stark rather than giving her the glare he expected.

“I’ll get you a ride.” it was the least he could do, she saved Pepper’s life. “I can find somewh-”

Strange cut him off with a shake of the head. Reiko was tired, weak and clearly not eating enough. After what she put herself through at his request, he owed it to her to make sure she was taken care of. He knew first hand that doctors were the worst at taking care of themselves. After helping her to the couch, he grabbed her purse. 

“Where’s your suitcase?” Strange asked but she just shook her head and Strange wasn’t even surprised at that point. She clearly didn’t take care of herself, a doctor through and through. “When was the last time you had a decent meal?”

“I’m fine, Dad.” She shrugged weakly, wishing her words had more bite but she was so tired.

“Have you even slept a full night this week?” He demanded.

“Maybe this month?” It was always hard to sleep well when she had a case. “All the hotels are full anyway. I can stay here, really. I don’t need…” She didn’t know what it was she didn’t need. Pity. Help. To be reminded that he was better. But he wasn’t anymore, was he? He had a better handle on his life at least.

“I have room. Just stay for now.” She didn’t really have it in her to argue as he dropped the remainder of her breakfast bar in her hand. Of course he had room for her. Doctor Stephen Strange had everything. She had to bite back the bitter taste in her mouth, he didn’t have his hands anymore. Just like everyone else, she heard the rumors of his squandered money and lost home yet somehow, even now, he still had room for her.

“Eat it.” Strange ordered as he tossed her purse to the larger tote. Reiko was feeling better, little by little. She walked with him, gripping his arm to help keep herself steady. They walked passed the Chief’s office on their way out and she could hear him ranting inside.

They stopped at a vending machine on the way and he shoved a water in her hand with orders to sip it. Reiko was trying her best to keep her heart rate down, to relax and wind down but she was plagued by a sinking feeling that she fucked up. Saved the patient, yes, but fucked up just the same.

Strange called ahead for dinner to be delivered and helped her into the back of the taxi. He didn’t want to think about how he was going to explain where he lived. Next to him, Reiko rested with her head back during the ride. She had certainly earned a deeper respect from him over the last few hours, more so now that he understood the situation she was working under.

Not only did she come when he called, but while Stark may think he can protect her with his money, Strange still worried over what her actions will cost her. The risk was high and if he was honest with himself, the man he was before his accident wouldn’t have put himself on the line like that. He would have let Pepper die rather than make the call to treat like she did.

Reiko was asleep when they pulled up in front of the sanctum, Wong waiting outside with a freshly accepted delivery, charged to Stark’s credit card. Strange got out and slung her bag over his shoulder. As carefully as he could, trying both not to wake her and to protect his delicate hands, he lifted her out of the taxi. Most of her weight was supported by his forearms. She nuzzled into his chest, lightly clinging to his neck in her sleep and he tried to ignore how good it felt to have another so close.

“How’d we afford dinner? Who is she?” Wong asked, following him inside. “Why are you bringing her here?”

“Guests are fun Wong. You should have some fun once in a while.” His words were lighthearted but it was clear he was worried.

“Is everything okay at the hospital with Pepper? Is she okay?” Wong motioned to the woman in his arms as he followed Strange to where knelt to set her down on a couch and set the food on a coffee table.

“Pepper is fine. Reiko is fine. Everything’s fine.” He clumsily moved his hands from under her. He tried not to wake her but she stirred just the same as he jerked after a painful bump to his fingers. “Good Morning, Reiko.”

After sitting up and looking around, she realized that he had to have carried her. “I’m sorry, you should have-” and her phone vibrated. She went to grab it from her purse only to have it snatched out of her reach.

“It can wait ten minutes until you have eaten.” Strange set a container of Chinese food in her lap. “I’ll get you a drink.” Strange decided, pocketing her phone and getting up. Wong followed and she was left alone.

Reiko looked around and sighed. This isn’t the type of place she expected to find Dr. Stephen Strange living in. As she ate, she thought. She tried to remember him calling her by her given name before but she couldn’t. Before today, she could have sworn that he didn’t even know she had a given name. She was always Martin. Daughter of Dr. Martin.

She ate what she could and set the food down, standing to look around the room. In truth, she always expecting his home to be modern, sleek and cutting edge. Just like him. She ran her hand over warm woods, rich fabrics and along old books.

“We’ve got tea and water.” She turned at the sound of the tray being set on the table and Strange’s voice. “It’s not what you expected, I’m sure.”

Reiko waved her hand. “Who would expect this of you?” Laughing tiredly as she spoke “And what the heck is he wearing? I expected something more, I don’t know.”

“Arrogant?” The weirdly dressed man offered.

“Yes!” She laughed.

“I like her, she can stay.” The bald man in weird clothes said, chuckling. “I’m Wong.”

“I’m the one that makes the decisions.” Strange grumbled to himself, but smiled just the same. This was certainly a different life. Fitting, since he was a different man.

“Dr. Reiko Martin.” She smiled at Wong. He was a warm man, she liked him almost instantly.

“I should get back to work. I’ll be in the library.” With that, Wong excused himself, leaving them alone.

“He works here?” She asked, sipping at the smooth green tea and looking into the entry way.

“Sometimes. He’s in charge of the books here among other places.” Strange chuckled adding, “I think he likes to make sure I haven’t let the place go to hell. You should sleep, it’s getting late and you look like death” Long strides took him to her side as he swept his arm in front of him, motioning that he would show the way ever so dramatically.

“I’m fine, fuck you. I should-” Reiko didn’t even have it in her to sound harsh and Strange cut her words off easy.

“It can wait. Emails can wait. They’ll call if it’s urgent.” He had a hand on the small of her back, she could feel it shaking but it became more still as he put more pressure on her, leading her up the stairs. Still lingered as best she could, looking into glass cases as she passed them.

“What is this place?” She whispered, eyeing weapons on the wall, still allowing him to lead her. “What do you do now?”

“You could say I’m the caretaker for this place.” He said, picking his words carefully. “I protect this place and the dangerous things in it.” It was clear she had questions. Strange didn’t blame her, this was a weird life he stumbled upon. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell it to you sometime, Reiko. Just rest for now.”

Strange opened the door to a small bedroom. It was full of rich wood and deep colors, just like the rest of the place. She turned in a small circle, taking in the room as he set her bag and phone on the small dresser by the door. The bed was unmade, covered with a fitted sheet and two pillows.

“Strange…” She sat on the bed and looked out the small window as he looked at her.

“Talking about the room or to me?” He smirked but the smile faltered as she cradled her head in her hands again.

“I fucked up. I shouldn’t have…” Strange went to her quickly and Reiko felt his weight settle next to her, listening to the soft creaking of the wooden bed frame that was who knows how old.

“Reiko,” A strong hand rubbed her back for a moment before Strange took her shoulders in his hands and pushing her up and back. “Just rest tonight. Don’t worry about it for now. Leave it for in the morning.”

Reiko didn’t fight him as her head hit the pillow. “You’ve never called me Reiko before.” She mumbled as he stood, fetching her a blanket from the dresser and draping it over her. Before she could even hear his answer, she was asleep. Strange gave her one last look as he brushed red and orange strands out of her face, not once doubting that for whatever reason, she was right. Before now, she had never been Reiko to him.

Strange needed to call Stark, he needed to figure out next steps. Lost in thought, he paced the halls as they spoke. Funding was a powerful motivator and Stark had been in touch with the Chief of Medicine. Strange was less sure however, having first hand experience with hospital politics. Exhausted, he retired to his own bed that night still thinking of ways to make things right and coming up short every time. Ultimately, he couldn’t make decisions for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly triggering- Poor coping mechanisms and significant alcohol consumption. Also mentions of past abuse as a child in passing.

Reiko was still asleep when Stephen Strange checked on her in the morning. Warm morning sunlight filtered through the window and danced on her hair, lighting the strands up with burning fire. If not for the soft rise of her chest, he would have worried that she had died and became the very spirit of fire as she hadn’t moved much from the night before. Her phone rested still where he set it on the nightstand. Wong was left with direction to keep an eye on her as Strange left to check on things at the hospital, now was the time for damage control.

Wong showed her to the kitchen and set a plate of food in front of her when the creaking of floorboards alerted him to the fact that she had woke as she shifted and milled about the small bedroom in a daze, mind still thick with the first restful sleep she had gotten in a very long time. They talked a bit as she ate. The man Dr. Strange had been before his accident was someone Wong never had known and getting to know who he was through her memories of him was a odd experience, one so at odds with the man he knows now. He met him when he was broken and desperate, something that Reiko could hardly imagine. Eventually, Wong left her to work on her small netbook as he went to do whatever it was he did.

Reiko hadn’t managed to check her email yet, being dutifully distracted by Wong and their trading of stories. It was hard but she took Strange’s advise and left it until after she had good night’s sleep and a full stomach. No updates had been sent on her patient since 2am and that was odd, she should have been updated every step of the way with every change. It was 9, she slept much later than intended. In her emails, she found the reason soon enough.

First, an email from the Chief of Medicine here in New York. A diagnostician was no longer needed for Pepper Stark, the case had been passed off to another as of 2:45 that morning to manage her recovery. He assured her that her patient would make a full recovery and that he had been in touch with Jones. Reiko was not welcome to return to the hospital.

“Figures.” She mumbled under her breath as she discarded and deleted case proposals from other doctors, not wanting to deal with another case right that second. It was something she didn’t want to think about but in her heart, she wasn't sure if she was even in a position to take on another case. On the far side of the counter was a decanter and glasses, filled with warm brown liquid. What the hell, she poured herself a drink and tossed in some ice.

Reiko did get cc'ed on the test results for Pepper. They came back inconclusive at 6:45, amazingly fast but it didn’t matter. If she had waited for them, they would have had to re-run the test. The way she crashed in the heat of the moment, it wasn’t likely that the patient would have still been alive at 7am this morning without having received treatment regardless.

A sip told her that the decanter was filled with whiskey, and a good one at that. At 7am she had received an email from Jones. She downed her drink and poured another before opening it. Was it a healthy coping mechanism? Absolutely not, but she did it anyway. 

“Dr. Reiko Martin” it started. As she read on grabbed the decanter and poured a third drink after draining her glass for the second time. She had been relieved of her position. Lucky enough for her, they had agreed not to report her as she would have surely lost her license to practice. Jones told her to thank Dr. Strange for that. He also made it clear that she would never find employment in a hospital again. She kept her license but lost her career. They may as well have taken the damn license too, for all that it mattered.

Jones wrote that he had hoped better for her. He had hoped that she would have been a better person then her father. He told her that if she was in the same path, to reach out for help, for treatment. She knew what he intended. If she was using drugs. If she was taking the risks. 

“Fuck them.” She muttered, taking a long drink from the glass. Ultimately, she could work as a consultant. It wouldn’t pay as much, but she had savings and she would at least have an income. It would pay the bills when they came due, she just couldn't go jet setting around the world, buy expensive cars or vacation homes. 

Jones reminded her at the end of the email that she lived in a hospital owned rental unit that is conditional to her employment. She had until the end of the month to vacate. Anything not removed from the property would be disposed of unless she paid to have it packed and sent to her new address. Spectacular. 

By the time Strange returned that afternoon, she was drunk and had been for a while. He found her sitting on the couch, drink in her hand and nearly empty decanter on the table. Wong was hiding in another room, avoiding her bad mood. The poor man had learned the hard way that she in a bad place when he tried to take the whiskey from her a few hours ago. It was good enough for him that she wasn't making herself sick at the moment, though how one small woman could hold that much whiskey was a mystery to him. All that mattered to Wong at the moment was that she was leaving him alone so long as he let her have the decanter and didn't ask too many questions. 

“You okay?” Strange asked eyeing the woman before him. It was clear she wasn’t and he saw a shadow of himself in her. A shadow from his darkest time. A shadow he could have gladly lived the rest of his life trying to forget. Yet, it was a time that helped shape the man he was now. 

“You saved my license,” Was Reiko’s response. Strange had hoped they wouldn’t tell her that he had petitioned for her. “For all the good it did.”

“You can still work.” he offered, unsure as what to do at the exact moment.

“Hardly.” A scoff made it past her lips. She was absolutely being bitter, childish even but at the moment it was hard to give a damn about that. Wong poked his head in and retreated again. He had been keeping an eye on her all day, checking on her and trying to avoid her wrath. He was a smart man. “I lost my chance.” She spat, downing the rest of her drink.

“Chance for what, Reiko?” Strange moved the decanter out of her reach when she went to fill her cup again. He knew damn well how full it was when he left that morning. He kept it as a reminder of his past, of when he himself was broken and for guests. It was a rare event any longer should he himself drink. 

“Why ‘Reiko’ me now?” She spat back, standing and grabbing the decanter from his hands only for him to take her cup in a effort to stop her from drinking more. Instead she took a swig directly from the decanter, earning her some curses from him. It was an act of childish stubbornness that was surprising and under different circumstances would even be amusing. Yet at the moment it left something in him shaking to see a woman as strong as she reduced to this. Surely, the events of the last 24 hours couldn't be wholly responsible. There must be more going on, she was better than this. She was better than her father before her. 

“You can still practice, you still have your license, you are still a doctor so what is your damn problem?!” Strange snapped, dropping the glass on the table and taking the decanter back. He was angry with her. How dare she act like it was over for her when at least she could still practice, she was acting like a child who got their toy thrown away. It wasn't over for her, not like it had been for him. Reiko got up to walk away from him and he grabbed her arm.

“Dammit Reiko.” She tried to yank away from him causing a wave of sharp pain in his hand but he didn’t let her go. With nothing else to try, she turned to slap him with her free arm. He caught her wrist with a hiss of pain, knowing his hands would ache him for the next few hours at least. In the process, Strange had dropped the decanter and it shattered forgotten as it hit the edge of the coffee table, spilling the remainder of the brown liquid over the rug.

“I’ll never be better then you, dammit.” Finally she spat, shaking from alcohol and emotion both. “You were always the best. Always better.” Reiko choked on her words, trying to fight back a sob while a tear fell down her cheek. “A fucking surgery jock and I was still second best until…”

When her knees gave out, Strange helped her to the ground. It took a moment but he realized the date. It was the 5th year anniversary of her father’s death. It was a sick twist of fate for everything to fall into place on that one day. Strange had heard the rumors of how she was pushed by her father. Drilled constantly, from an early age. Always being pushed and pressured. Never letting up. Dr. Martin had his daughter’s path decided for her before she was even old enough to really know if she wanted to be a doctor, let alone a diagnostician.

“Until my accident?” Strange kept his voice soft as he finished the statement she had forced to a halt. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t remember a time where she had more then a single drink. In truth, they hadn’t spent a lot of time together before this regardless, yet he could never remember seeing her even close to tipsy. 

“It doesn’t matter.” She snapped but he had a feeling it did. Strange went to say something more but Reiko shoved away from him. She was like her father in many ways, but he found that she was so much like how he himself was. For a short moment he felt the sting of sadness for he had pushed Christine away just as Reiko was pushing him away. It was only now that he was on the receiving end that he could fully understand what pain his actions had caused the woman he had at one time loved. 

“It does matter.” He snapped back. “You were the better Doctor, dammit. What you did yesterday? I wouldn’t have done that. Hell, I don’t think I could have even if I was brave enough.”

A bitter laugh spills from her lips but morphs into more of a sob. She tried to protest but she couldn’t find her voice as he talked over her. He talked with a steady force, his hands moving to her upper arms, giving her small shakes and digging into her arms as he spoke, emphasizing his points. In every way he was dominating the conversation at that moment. He would be heard, regardless of if she wanted to hear him. These things needed to be said and he needed to be the one to say them. It was healing, in a way. No one was strong enough to do this for him when he had been weak. Maybe no one truly cared enough? No, that wasn't true, he had never let anyone get close enough in all his years to know well enough that this was what he had needed at that time. 

“You saved her. At your own risk. You stood against everything that limits us and did what was best for your patient with her spouse’s consent.” Another shake. “You, Reiko, Figured it out!” His grip tightens again. “You treated her. You saved her.”

Reiko was shocked when he pulled her into his chest. She noticed Strange was wearing garb like Wong. Did he go out like that or change when he got home, she wondered. Her hip bumped into his knee as she was pressed to him, she hadn’t noticed that he was kneeling with her before, yet it would make sense as he was down at her level. In all honesty, she couldn't really remember making it to her knees in the first place. 

“I called you because you are the best. I knew you would do whatever you could to save her. And you didn’t disappoint. Relax for a bit, rest for a bit and you can figure things out when you go home.” At the mention of going home, she sobbed harder. It wasn’t what he expected and when she clutched at the folds in his tunic. He’d never seen her like this.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpers. “You probably think I’m being childish.” After a moment, she pulled back, sitting on her heals and wiped her face with her hands, removing the slight dark trail left from crying with eyeliner on. 

“Drunk maybe, but not childish. You clearly don’t take good enough care of yourself.” One hand lingered on her arm still, Strange rubbed his thumb along the curve of her shoulder. She was flushed from the alcohol and emotions both, he could see the red on her cheeks, arms and chest. She was looking up at him, eyes still shining with tears. As another tear traced its path down her cheek, he followed it with his eyes. 

“It will work out.” When did his voice become like honey? It seemed to seep into her soul and soothe her and at the moment, Reiko hated how good it sounded. 

“You’re even better then me at me losing your damn career.” Reiko’s bitter whisper ruffled Strange’s feathers. She had no idea how truly badly he had crashed. No one knew, because only Christine had seen and she, bless her, would never tell. Rumors spread, just the same but none came close to the truth. 

“Note really.” Strange hadn’t forgotten, he still remembered everything he had done. “I ran my life into the ground for months until I had nothing left, until I ended up here with nowhere else to go and nothing left.” It was well known that her father always praised him. Dr. Martin had tried endlessly to convince him to do something other then surgery, but never managed.

Neither of them were prepared for what she did next, causing his words to stop somewhat abruptly. It was lightening fast and pure impulse when she reached out, one hand locking itself in the cloth of his blue tunic, feeling the thick rough fabric. Her other hand went to rest on his chest for a split second before sliding up and wrapping around his neck, toying with the ends of his hair.

Strange leaned back reflexively but she rose to her knees and followed him. In a heartbeat, her lips were on his. God, how she wanted to hate him, he was always so damned good at everything. This time she surprised him. She did something better then him. God, he was so warm.

Stephen’s eyes widened in shock, but Reiko didn’t see as her own were closed. In his shock, he took a sharp breath in through his nose. Under the smell of the whiskey, she smelled of roses and mint- it was an odd combination that was faded and faint, but he found it weirdly pleasing, just like her. His hand on her shoulder shifted a few inches, sliding around her upper back loosely before slowly beginning to trail down her back. Gripping the couch, he used his other hand to steady himself so as to prevent them from falling over backwards. 

The pounding of his heart in his ears was deafening. The gears in his mind seemed to be slipping as he failed to form a coherent thought. Rather then push her away, his eyes began to slide closed and his head began to tilt for a better connection but the kiss was over just as suddenly as it began. It was for the best, yet it still was over far too fast. 

Reiko’s sanity came crashing back to her and she violently pulled herself away, crashing to the ground on her ass in the process. Her eyes were wide and wet as she clapped a hand over her mouth. “I- I’m…” She stammered. She drank too much. Way too much.

“Reiko?” The question was soft, unspoken, hidden in her name. A whisper on his lips. She backed away, got to her feet and ran. “Reiko?!” Strange yelled for her as she began climbing the stairs two at a time. It was easy to catch up to her, all things considered. She was drunk and tripped on the stairs.

Stephen knew he didn’t do anything wrong but still, it felt like he did. Why had she kissed him? The question burned in his mind. Why had she pulled away so suddenly? It could simply be that she was drunk. Oddly, he found that he hoped that wasn’t the case. In the end, he wouldn’t know if he didn’t catch her, if he didn’t talk to her.

She scraped her hand when she fell on the stairs but tried hard to ignore it. Goddamn, what had she done? How could she have done that? It was insanity. She tried to remember how he was before this meeting. Arrogant. Cocky. Strange was different now, she had noticed it since the moment she landed. The arrogance was still there, but it was softer and he tamed it at times.

Almost to her room. Reiko could lock herself inside and will herself to disappear but the world was tilting. Running with a stomach full of whiskey and little else wasn’t her brightest idea. She clutched the wall and took some deep breaths. The world kept tilting, rolling and turning, so she put her back against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the ground.

The alcohol pulled her mind into horrible directions. She remembered the feel of his chest under her hand, strong and firm like a wall. Even now, she could feel the rise of his chest as he sucked in a startled breath. His lips were soft and the hair on his face scratched at her in the most delicious ways. Those thoughts were poison. It was a mistake. He would never want her. She wasn't good enough for him. He was too old for her. Excuses, reasons why what she did was a mistake raced through her mind yet each one felt wrong, hollow. 

To try and calm herself, she tried to remember getting off the plane and pretending he was her father to send another man packing. The gray in his hair the confidence in the way he moved made for a handsome mix. She could feel the strength in his arm when she held onto it and the curiosity in his blue eyes as he looked down at her. Okay, that train of thought did not help things.

Thinking about the airport wasn’t helping. Whiskey pulled her mind suddenly in a different place. Her father had told her for as long as she could remember, she needed a successful man, but not a doctor. She needed someone who would understand the drive to be the best in her field but not challenge it. Two doctors would rip each other apart.

Without thinking, she had asked him if that’s what happened with him and her mother. The beating she received that night was one of the worst she could remember. The drills were worse- he didn’t let her sleep for 3 days. She was forced to do drills, logic puzzles and medical tests when she should have been sleeping. Father had always said a doctor shouldn't rest when a patient's life was on the line and so she had to be able to be at her best game, even when lack of sleep was pulling her down. 

Again, she found Strange at her side as her tears came again, his hair disheveled. “You need to lay down. You're drunk.” Blue eyes looked her over, lingered on her parted lips. Red blood smudged the left portion of her bottom lip, sometime during her attempted escape she had likely bitten it. “Very drunk.” He added, more for himself then her.

It took a little effort to get her on her feet again. Wong had come to check on things as Strange held her arm around his neck, supporting her weight with his shoulders. The sound of their racing feet likely drew him out of hiding. Blood dripped off her finger tips, she had managed to scrape her hand pretty bad. She tried to hover it off his shoulder, not wanting to get blood on his strange clothes. It was hard for her to try and ignore his other arm around her waist, gripping her side and pressing her against him as he guided her.

“Water, aspirin and bread, please.” Strange requested of Wong. She hadn’t even recalled Wong asking if they needed anything.

Strange helped her sit on the edge of her bed. Reiko didn’t want to lay down. The thought of laying down made her head spin. God she drank too much. When she went to run her hands through her hair again, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from rubbing her bloody palm into her hair. In passing she thought it wouldn’t matter, her hair was red anyway.

Wong brought the requested items and bandages then left them be. Things had certainly been interesting. Wong had seen the kiss and this turn of events was much more entertaining then watching her drink herself into a puddle had been but he had no desire to be drawn into a more active role in her clear self destruction. His early attempts to limit the whiskey consumption were met with a wrath of fire to rival the hair on the woman's head. 

“Drink.” Strange ordered, holding the glass to her lips. So she drank. Two pills were pressed to her lips and she accepted them before being given another drink of water. He held the bread to her lips and ordered her to eat. She did. He watched her as she obeyed. When the bread was gone and the glass empty, he went to refill it. Only after the second glass was half drained did he set about bandaging her hand. 

As Strange worked, he would occasionally feel a tear splash onto his hand. Reiko watched him intently as he worked. He was focused on his task. Two broken doctors in a room that looked to have hardly changed with the times, it was a strange thought. This place was so different then everything that was typical of the life of a world class doctor. 

Yet, Strange looked right at home in this place. He looked like he belonged. She couldn’t imagine anyone else wearing the clothes that draped over him and in her mind’s eye it looked like a costume on anyone else. On him, the clothes looked natural, normal even. They suited him in a way she couldn’t put words to. The belonged to him. They belonged on him. As if his whole life was leading him to this place. 

With nothing else to do while Strange worked, Reiko admired how good he looked dressed in the long tunic. Under it he wore a darker long sleeve shirt, still blue. Cords and strips of fabric wrapped around his wrists, holding the cuffs closed. When he stood, she could better see the collections of dark leather belts that held the tunic closed and pulled the fabric tight against his chest. It was all complemented by black pants and black socks.

“Stephen, I-” She faltered when his eyes met hers, she hadn’t remembered noticing before that they were a light blue. Her head was clearer, with the water and bread paired with adrenaline from her sprint, the alcohol was beginning to leave her system, far too quickly.

Again Strange sat next to her. “Are vary drunk.” He finished the statement for her. That wasn’t what she was going to say. “Also, apparently you’ve got some…” for a moment his voice trailed off, trying to find the best word. “Issues” he settled on, “with me. Talk to me.” It was worth a shot, he figured. With the whiskey in her system, he could just be in luck.

Reiko wanted to tell him to go to hell, that she had no issues with him. But the alcohol was still present enough in her system that when she opened her mouth, what came out was very different. She told him of her father, of the drills and constant comparisons. It was cleansing in a way to speak of these things. He rested a hand on her back as she spoke, tears continuing to run down her face.

As she spoke, she picked at her fingers. Reiko took a deep breath before telling him of the night her father died. They had gotten into a fight, her father was disappointed in her. She was being awarded for her work and skills as a diagnostician but Dr. Stephen Strange was also receiving an award that night, one her father felt would have been hers if she had only worked harder.

Dr. Martin had blamed her failing on a man she had been seeing for distracting her, for holding her back. In order to make time to see him, she kept a lighter schedule. During their fight, she had found that he had sent the man an email from her account, breaking up with him. She was left to pull herself together that night to accept the award, leaving the fight with her father unresolved.

Strange remembered that night. He had made arrogant and childish jokes about being the best. Now he found himself feeling like an ass. As he wasn’t a well loved man, he didn’t have many connections to people who knew him before his accident. Even Christine had begun to grow distant. He began to understand her lonely drive to be the best.

“When do you go back?” he asked. Sometime when she was talking, her tears slowed to a stop. She didn’t look up at all as she had been talking, but she could feel his eyes on her.

“A month. I was to be on loan for a month.” Her shoulders slumped further with the words. “I’ll probably get the ticket changed now.”

“No, stay.” he urged. “Unless you have something, someone to get home to?”

“I have nothing.” she laughed shallowly. “I’m not even going to have a damn home to go back to. Fucking hospital housing.” Another tear traced a path from her eye.

“Stay?” Strange felt the weight of guilt. This was his fault. “For now?” He added and Reiko nodded weakly. They must have sat talking for a good hour or so, she realized. The alcohol was fast leaving her system, leaving her tired and shell shocked. She had finished her water at some point and when he noticed her looking at the cup, he went to fill it again.

When he sat again on the bed she turned so she was facing him more to take the glass, one leg folded and the other hanging off the bed. After a long drink she handed it back to him, he set it on the night stand this time before facing her.

“Reiko-” She cut him off.

“I’m so sorry Steph- Strange.” Reiko corrected. They hadn’t been friends before, was he Stephen to her? Would he care? Without whiskey powering her, the name felt odd on her tongue. She didn’t want to get attached to him, if it wasn’t too late for that already. “I didn’t mean to put this all on you.”

“I asked, remember?” He smirked at her and she just nodded back, looking down again at her hands. “Stephen is fine, too. If you want. We are friends, after all.” He added.

“We are?” She looked up at him and he shrugged, looking away for a moment.

“Sure. Friends can call me Stephen. Your friends can call you Reiko.” He watched her as he spoke and so didn’t miss the flinch at his words, but he told himself it was nothing.

“I’m sorry for downstairs. I didn’t mean-” He cut her off again, he was good at thinking he knew what she was going to say and it was driving her mad. It probably didn’t help that she wasn’t sure what she was going to say. She wanted to say that she didn’t mean it, but she wasn’t so sure that was true. Judging by the pain in her chest when he called them friends, maybe she did mean it.

“You were drunk, I know you didn’t mean it.” Stephen picked his words carefully, not wanting to give away his out thoughts or feelings. Reiko was so much younger then him, he didn’t want to pressure her in any way. That made her reaction surprising to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut.

Small hands ran through her hair again after wiping at her eyes again, trying to keep her eyes from shining with tears. “Right.” Reiko breathed, not really talking to him. Squeezing her eyes closed she tried to will herself to ignore the pangs in her heart. 

Long fingers rested under Reiko’s chin with a slight tremble, pulling her face up to look at him. One of her arms dropped completely from her hair, going to rest on his forearm, the other pulled through her hair part way, resting tangled in the strands at her shoulder, seemingly to ground herself in something that wasn't him. The blue of his eyes seemed to contain a storm. 

“Unless,” Stephen breathed the word, stopping to wet his lips and take a chance to talk himself out of what he was going to say. “You did mean it?” He leaned into her and she was pretty sure she had stopped breathing.

His eyes were hooded but not closed, he stopped just in front of her, leaving unspoken that if she meant the kiss, she could finish the distance and do it again. In a way it was a challenge. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, green as emeralds and full of confusion and doubt. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited but he reminded himself that she had made no effort to pull back from him. After a few more moments he began to feel like a arrogant ass but just as he decided to pull away, her eyes closed to slits and her lips tentatively brushed his.

The rough scars on Stephen’s fingers were most noticeable when he fanned the curled fingers out along her neck and jaw. His hand slowly slide behind her head as he leaned into her more. The kiss was soft and sweet. Reiko had been so sure that she had been just making mistake after mistake since she woke up in her office last in Seattle but in that moment it didn’t feel like that. If this was a mistake, she resolved to enjoy every moment of it.

The fabric of his undershirt was thinner then the tunic, allowing her to feel his muscles move as she ran her hand up his arm. He broke the kiss, but not by pulling back, rather he tilted his head so that his forehead rested against hers, putting space between their lips while still keeping the space between them minimal. 

“I think we’re even now.” As he rubbed her neck with his thumb, he smirked down at her. “I meant it.” His voice was so soft, a whisper in her ears. “I should go, you’re probably still drunk.” But he made no effort to get up.

“Sorry, Doctor. You’re assessment is not accurate, more like slightly buzzed at this point.” It took great effort to channel some sass into her words and she was proud of it. She chuckled to herself, finding herself to be witty and cleaver. It wasn't wholly the truth, she was more buzzed than she wanted to let on. In a heartbeat his mouth was on hers again, self control breaking down the instant she called him ‘Doctor’.

Previously, his hand was light on her, always gentle and soft. Now he pulled her to him by her neck, his grip firm as his other hand was going to rub her side for a moment that passed far too quickly. He sifted his weight and rose to his knee, moving the other leg off the bed to brace and balance himself. Fingers danced on her side as he traced her lips with his tongue. A soft gasp was all it took for him to truly taste her kiss.

Slender fingers tangled into his hair, spurring him on. Reiko couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed like this, if ever. The rush of blood in her ears was deafening. His lips left hers to pant in her ear. Stephen’s tongue danced on her earlobe and he kissed a trail painfully slow down her jaw and neck, before returning to her ear.

“Do you want me to stop?” Stephen panted, voice thick and breath heavy. “We probably shouldn’t…” Nibbling at her jaw he continued, “do this…” he tried to breath sanity into himself but he felt like he was on fire. He didn’t want to stop but if she wanted him to, he would somehow, even if it killed him. Yet, even as he tried to talk sense, he did not stop. 

“God, no.” Coherent thoughts were escaping her. Reiko’s fingers were lost in his hair, her other hand gripping around Stephen’s strong shoulders. When his mouth found her collar bone, she sank back onto the bed, his hand on her back slowing her decent. At no point did he break contact with the spot that was making her weak.

“Dammit” she gasps, feeling him over her. He swung his other leg around hers, planting it on her other side and kicking the door to her small bedroom closed in the process, pinning her beneath him and isolating them in one swift movement. Without having to support her back, his hands were free to trace her arms and sides. He explored the slight curve to her belly, the ridges of her ribs. “Dear God, don’t you dare stop this madness.”

“'Doctor’ works too, I’m not a God after all.” Warm fingers danced up her sides as he returned to her mouth, he used his other hand to hold her hip down.

Her chest heaved as his finger danced on the underside of her breast, feeling her under her thin tank top. The hum of his approval at finding her without a bra to contend with felt like electricity on her skin. She skipped it that morning, planning to shower after checking her emails. That was long before her day spiraled so drastically off course.

As Reiko ran her hands over his chest and back, she grew frustrated. Stephen’s tunic was so think that she couldn’t feel him like she wanted. Small hands pawed at leather belts. She was able to free a cord from it’s loop and a belt from the buckle fastening it. As she worked, his mouth returned to her neck, nipping, licking and kissing while driving her mad. The whimpers leaving her mouth were intoxicating him but no sound she had yet made was better then the soft moan that left her throat when his fingers grazed over her nipple.

Good god he was driving her mad. He had been taking his time with her in a way that no man ever had before. Time was stretching on seemingly endlessly, though in reality he had only been on her for ten minutes. In that time, they had hardly done anything indecent, they were both dressed, but she was ready to beg for him.

A growl left her as she yanked violently at the leather around his waist. He chuckled as he looked at her darkly, pulling away. “Something wrong, love?” the question sounded innocent, as if he hadn’t been aware of her attempts to rip away his belts.

The space between them let the cold air caress her. A shiver shuddered up her back, whether from the cold air or the arrogant look on his face, she couldn’t say. He sat, straddling her upper legs as he looked down over his prize. Her nipples had perked up under the thin tank top with the cold air.

For a moment, she was hyper aware of his gaze, the light through the window danced over his face and lit up the gray in his hair. She had only had a handful of lovers in her life, and she had known his reputation. Suddenly she was aware of her small breasts and more subtle curves. She took a moment to hope she was able to please him.

He noticed the moment her intensity cooled and leaned over, whispering in her ear as he nibbled and licked the sensitive area, “You look delicious.”

The feeling of his facial hair on her ear in addition to his mouth set her alight again. He slid his hands again up her sides, grip firm, causing her top to bunch up around her ribs. The feeling of his fingers on nipple sent her own hands back to the cursed belts. He kissed the swell of her other breast over the cloth. She gasped as his lips found her nipple. He licked and hissed the nub, wetting the fabric. The other nipple was incessantly petted and twirled around his fingers.

“God.” Reiko moaned when he grazed his teeth over her.

“Doctor.” Stephen urged softly, smirking full of arrogance fueled by her moans and gasps. He ached to have her, it had been so long since he had a woman beneath him- since shortly before his accident.

“Why the fuck all these belts.” She growled suddenly, yanking at them harshly in frustration. She wanted him, needed him before she could change her mind or over think. He chuckled as he sat up, working himself free of the bindings. It hadn’t occurred to him how frustrating his garb would be when he wanted nothing more then to be free of it, but it forced his captive to pace herself. Without, he’d wager to bet she’d already be riding him, not that he was opposed to the idea of being ridden by her.

As he worked, he freed the cords on his wrists from their knots as well, letting the cords and fabrics unwind as they would. He kept his weight off her legs as he worked the leather belts free and tossed them off the side of the bed in a heap.

Stephen watched as Reiko slid herself out from under him and rose up on her knees, pink blossomed in small patches on her neck and chest where he had worked her over with his mouth. It wasn’t his intention to leave his mark on her in such a way but the sounds she made carried him away. He found he rather liked how she looked with his marks on her.

Sinfully skilled lips found his neck and set to work, making his breath catch. Stephen was used to giving pleasure, skilled at it even. He had been an expert at taking his pleasure but few women ever stopped to give him pleasure themselves. She nibbled his ear as the last belt fell from his waist, his hands went back to her, winding in her hair and trailing along her back. Without the bindings to hold it, the tunic unwrapped from him, hanging loosely off his shoulders, exposing the thin cotton undershirt that hugged his chest.

The soft touch of her hands making him ache. He was solid under her and she could feel the ripple of muscles as he breathed. He moaned her name as she nibbled and sucked at the tender flesh of his neck. The tunic slipped off his shoulders in a heavy heap. Every so slightly, she shivered as he gathered the hem of her top in his fingers, slowly lifting it up and over her head.

“That’s not fair.” Small hands settled on his chest.

“I lost a layer, you lost a layer. Sounds fair to me.” She whimpered at him and his logic, her hands reaching for the hem of his shirt, only to be snagged in his much larger hands. “It’s not my fault you didn’t come prepared for the game.”

His mouth made a path to her nipple, he kept her hands trapped in his as he pushed her back down to the bed. She moaned for him and arched her back, pressing into him. “Stephen,” In that moment it was decided that his name was one of the best sounds to come from her, in his humble opinion. He wondered what other things would sound like falling from her lips.

With her hands pinned above her head, he worked painfully slow at her. He lapped at the valley between her breasts, raked his teeth down her neck as he relished in the feel of her below him. Her legs restlessly moved, one trapped between his as she squirmed.

“Is there something you want?” He asked looking up at her from his position above her nipple. She tried to tell herself that this needed to stop. They were colleagues. He was 16 years her senior. She tried to tell herself she was too drunk for this, knowing it was a lie.

“Doctor Strange…” Her resolve broke within the first syllable as his hand quickly cupped her through her pants, turning his name and title into a blessed moan rather than the logical and professional protest she intended.

His movements felt more urgent, because they were. Hearing her call him by title was intoxicating. It wasn’t the first time he had a woman calling him 'Doctor’ in bed but she was one he didn’t expect to hear it from. It had been so hard to try not to imagine what it would sound like over the last few days as she worked in the hospital, calling colleagues and occasionally him by title. She very rarely called him by title but every time she did, he reacted and had to control himself, reminding himself that it was normal conversation. Never once did he dare to think he would have her below him, calling him by title, giving and taking pleasure from each other.

“I need to feel you.” She was almost begging and so he rewarded her by freeing her hands. In a breath she was pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. In a moment he was on her again after watching her drink up the sight of his chest, firm and toned. She was lost in a burning fire and needed him to put her out. With trembling fingers, she grabbed at the belt that secured his black trousers only to have him bat her hand away.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He murmured as she whined, making his way down her body, showering kisses and nips indiscriminately. His hands had her pants unfastened and she impatiently assisted in their removal, taking her panties with.

“It’s not fair, you know.” She was propped up on her elbows looking down at him. “I’m naked now and your not.”

“I don’t need to be naked yet.” Was his response, smirking at her as he ran his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips. They hardly trembled now and the scars gave an interesting feel along her skin.

“Rei?” his voice had a softness to it again. They were moving beyond kissing and petting. Beyond nuzzling and teasing. He needed to know that he had her permission to touch her most intimidate places. The last thing he wanted was to over step and hurt her.

She pulled her legs together as well as she could with him kneeling between them, desperate for something. One hand tangled into his hair as another snaked down her body. “Doctor Stephen Strange if you don’t do something I’ll burn up.” She cried, her fingers were nearly to her mound when he grabbed the hand, placing it firmly beside her hip.

“That’s mine now.” For the first time he allowed himself to examine her. She kept herself shaved but he could see the new hair growth, it had been almost a week since she last groomed. Feeling small under his gaze, she was about to apologize for the lack of grooming but the words were again lost in a moan when he gingerly tasted along what he could reach of her slit. Clearly, he didn’t mind some stubble.

He found her pleasing enough that he urged her legs further apart to give him better access but decided he’d rather not awkwardly rest on the too small bed. He slid off the bed, grabbing her around her thighs and pulled her swiftly to the edge of the bed, earning a yelp from her.

Because of how he pulled her to him, her legs were now spread wide for him. Stephen could see her glistening for him, showing exactly how she was reacting to him. As she had been kept mostly on her back, her wetness left a delicious trail. If she hadn’t been wearing her pants for so long, she would have already left a puddle for him on the bed a long time ago. She watched as he gazed at her hungry. She could feel how spread she was for him, knowing he could see every bit of her.

That didn’t stop the yelp when sank to his knees and reached out again with is tongue. Scarred fingers danced on her legs softly. Needy kisses were placed on her thighs but he bit down when he reached the place where her legs met.

“Dammit Doctor Stra-” He drank her juices, causing his name to get lost on her lips. She tried to rock her hips, to put him where she needed him but he held her hips firm. With nothing else to do, she pulled at his hair but he didn’t budge.

“I do love it when you say that” He admitted, being painfully careful not to touch her clit. If not for the expertly way he avoided it, she would have feared he didn’t know what it was for. Blowing softly on the engorged bundle of nerves rewarded him with a throaty moan. “Say it again.” Stephen demanded, slowly adding a long digit into her, deciding he wanted to hear her begging for him before night was over.

“Doctor Strange.” She whimpered after she tried to think back to what she had said, pulling at the sadistic doctor’s hair as she spoke. This time, he moved and his tongue returned to work, kissing, sucking and licking at her sensitive nub. As she wiggled and moaned, he added a second finger.

“Stephen,” She panted his name. He could feel her muscles tighten and twitch. The hair on his face was magical and she decided that she never wanted to see him without it again.

“Should I stop?” He asked, returning to his work as soon as the words left him, knowing damn well that she would feel the vibrations from his voice.

Again, she moaned and pulled his hair almost painfully, pulling him up from his snack. Without hesitation, he rose easy enough, wanting to be sure not to do something she didn’t want. But god damn did she taste good. “I wasn’t done, you know.” He winked at her, smirking as he watched her chest heaving with each breath, her juices cooling on his face.

“Fuck you Doctor Strange.” Reiko was painfully close to her orgasm but she couldn’t stand not having more of him.

“I do believe you’d like to.” That arrogance. For a moment, she saw the shadow of the man he was before. A few weeks ago, that arrogance would have resulted in her heated anger. Now? Now her muscles clenched for him.

“Oh god I do.” It was a whine more than anything. Stephen didn’t stop her as she worked at his belt. Instead, he busied himself reacquainting himself with her lips. Reiko moaned at the taste herself on his tongue. The scent of her was thick as her juices still lingered in the hair around his mouth, dampening her face.

Never before had anyone kissed Reiko like this. She had never tasted herself. It was horribly erotic and she couldn’t get his pants off fast enough. As soon as he was free from the fabric restraint, his member brushed against her leg and she smirked. Doctor Strange went commando.

Strange moaned deeply when she took him in her hand, swirling his tip with precum. She needed him like she needed air. Slowly, she pumped her hand, feeling the size of him. He was long and thick and hard for her. Just the thought alone of how he would feel drew a moan from her as she traced pulsing length.

“I need you.” She panted as he moved his hips, humping her hand softly.

“Do you?” Breathing hard, he was straining to maintain his control.

“I-” The words were lost when he positioned himself at her entrance.

“Are you sure you want this?” The question was soft spoken, betraying the fear in his voice that she would change her mind, reject him. Never in his life did he feel this kind of fear in regards to a woman.

“I do. Oh God, I do. Stephen,” Reiko moaned as he rubbed his tip along her slit and over her clit repeatedly. “Doctor Stephen Strange, oh I need you, please.” He slipped a finger into her, leaving his head resting on her opening. “Fuck me.” She breathed the words and before she could say anything else, his finger was gone and his hands were on her hips.

“As you wish.” Stephen entered painfully slow. With how small her frame was, while he knew her to be fierce and hot headed, she looked so delicate and fragile spread out on the bed before him. A rich moan left him as he filled her.

It felt like he was filling her to the brim and once his hips met hers, she rocked, feeling him snug inside her. Resting on of her own hands against her chest, her nipple peeked just below the palm of her hand. Looking as much a vixen in heat as he towered over her, supporting his weight with his strong arms, she looked up at him and for a moment he got lost in the green of her eyes.

The bunching and twitching of every muscle fiber was on display for her. It was mesmerizing. Sometime since she had last seen him, he had become the perfect male specimen, bulking up and now looking so much more a man then she could ever remember before.

“Strange” She panted, rocking her hips again, begging him to move.

Stephen leaned over her, gripping her to plant her in place and stop her squirming under him. He kissed her roughly, slowing beginning to move his hips. As they kissed, his pace began to build and the bed rocked. For a moment, he cursed the old furniture but was lost again in the sound of her moans. Soon she was calling for more. Crying for him to give her a release.

A smirk graced Stephen’s lips as he pulled out of her warmth. Reiko about screamed, she was teetering on the edge of orgasm again and this damned man was toying with her. With a smooth movement, he showed her a hint of his strength as he rolled her to her stomach.

“What are you doing?” The way she looked back at him as he pulled her hips up, getting her knees under her tore a moan from Stephen’s throat. With his leg he spread her knees and began to kiss her shoulder, bending her over how he wanted her. With a finger he tested her, making sure she was still wet for him.

The feeling of his digit entering her from behind weakened her elbows and her face hit the mattress. No one had taken her on her knees. If anyone else were to try, she would have resisted, she wasn’t a bitch in heat but he had her mind spinning.

“Giving you what you want.” Stephen had his mouth again at her cunt before she could think about what to say next. Once he had her back on the edge, he slid himself back into her warmth, gripping her hips, resuming the pace from before. She was surrounded by him, held in his arms as he pounded into her. The feeling of both being surrounded, enveloped in her while also trying to pull her into himself. It was a maddening contrast that he couldn't even focus on because of how her small breathy moans pulled his mind onward. 

“Strange.” Rocking her hips against him, his name was a blessed curse on her lips. He only hummed in response. Somehow, she managed to find her way back onto her hands. One of his hands moved up and around her torso, cupping her breast as it bounced with every thrust. He pinched and pulled at her nipple as he worked into her.

“Doctor Strange,” He bucked into her harder at her words and she moaned, realizing fully exactly what had happened. “Fuck” The arrogant ass liked to be called Doctor. Oh yes, she was going to use that. With the whiskey still dancing in her brain, she had no problem playing his game. It would be a fun game indeed. 

Leaning back and pulling her upright, he held her back tight against his chest. She could feel every muscle as he moved. His other hand traced a path from her hip down and around her, toying with her clit.

“Oh fuck Doctor.” She groaned, knowing full well what she was doing to him, scratching at his arms in an attempt to find a way to steady herself but she was at his mercy. The orgasm she had long been denied hit her hard. Reiko clamped hard around his member, making him feel all the larger inside her as he moves. Each wave of spasms pulled him on. “Doctor, oh fuck, oh Doctor” She chanted as he began to slam into her harder, her hands reaching up and arms hooking around his neck and shoulder, face turned into his neck where she moaned into his ear, nipping and licking when she could. 

“Fuck Rei” Stephen moaned, pushing her down onto the bed as she came down from her high. His hand pushed her shoulder down as he slammed against her before moving to gather her hair into a fist. Being pinned to the bed by her hair was barbaric and she couldn’t even find it in herself to be angry as he fucked her through the last waves of her orgasm. She could tell him to let her go, she should tell him not to man handle her so. Instead all she did was deeply moan a sound that could maybe almost have been his name. 

Looking back over her shoulder, she could see him, lips parted, hair messed and hanging in his face. There was a storm in his blue eyes and when their eyes locked she was tossed over the edge into another orgasm, his name a sacred chant on her lips as he slammed into her with reckless abandon. Dear god was she beautiful. Never had he has such a carnal urge to posses a woman. Maybe it was because she simply was perfect for him, she fit perfect under him, he fit perfect inside her. Maybe it was the way she called him 'doctor' with out needing to be asked, without being told. 

“God fuck Rei” When he peeked it was with his eyes locked with hers as he trusted wildly and emptied himself deep inside her. After a few moments his thrusts stilled and he dropped hard onto his side where he gathered her into his side. As she rested her head on his chest they both breathed heavy. He rested, stilled deep inside her and moaned at every twitch of her walls against his over stimulated flesh. Never did he want to leave her warmth and yet the feeling of being surrounded by her still was maddening.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, that happened.” Finally breaking the silence, Reiko spoke while tracing patterns on Stephen’s chest with her fingertips.

“Can happen again just as soon as I catch my breath.” The arrogant smirk he shot her earned a laugh in return. Strange pulled a blanket over them, covering their nakedness and providing warmth to the sweat cooled skin.

Reiko was draped over him, resting her head on her hands as she gazed up at him from her place on his chest, smirking herself. She didn’t speak until he raised an eyebrow at her. “What ever you say, Doctor Strange.”

He groaned at her to shut up, grabbed up a fistful of her hair and slammed a kiss to her mouth. No one had dared confront him about his request to be called “Doctor” in bed before, but he hadn’t exactly disclosed that request before hand this time nor were his past bed mates as playful, smart or brave as she.

When he released her again, she settled back down, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. They rested against each other in a relaxed silence that seemed to only ever be present after making love. Strange tried to mimic on her shoulder the delicate patterns she was tracing on his chest but grew annoyed with the tremble of his hand. With a sigh he let his hand drop to the mattress.

Reiko looked up at him again as he rested with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. It had been so long since she had enjoyed the afterglow of lovemaking When she nuzzled against his neck, he glanced down at her again.

A blind man would be able to see the lovely sight she made. Her hair was a mess of colors and tangles that cascaded over his arm. Beautiful lips were parted for him, red and bruised from their kisses. He never understood the fascination many men had with red lipstick but seeing the red naturally on her lips, he could imagine seeing them always red from him.

“Hold me?” it was a small request, she kissed his neck softly after asking.

“My hands…” more kisses on his neck caused him to lose his train of thought.

“Does it hurt?” She asked.

“Sometimes.” He admitted. “Not often.”

“Then hold me?”

“They shake.” Strange was avoiding looking down at her as he denied her request. The shaking was a constant reminder, even when his hands didn’t pain him, of the things he lost. Since he wasn’t going to look at her, she rose herself up, bringing her lips softly to his.

“I don’t care. It can just be for tonight. A broken surgeon and a diagnostician without a hospital, Please just hold me?” Reiko needed his comfort so in the end, he gave it, running his hand along her shoulder as she settled back into her position resting nuzzled into his neck, body pressed tight against him.

She ignored the feeling of his seed leaking out of her. It was reckless, she hadn’t even thought about a condom nor did they take a moment to discuss the safety of that action but she’d deal with any consequences later. For now she just wanted to be with him. They lay listening to each other’s breathing as time stretched on.

“It doesn’t have to be just for tonight.” Strange finally spoke. It had been so long that she was drowsy and didn’t immediately know what he was talking about, and so she just hummed at him. “This.” he said again, rubbing her shoulder. “Us” offering more emphasis, feeling her shift against him to look up at his face, his heart hammering in his chest under her hand. Strange had been debating letting her go, letting this go as just a one time event but she felt so right against him.

“Stephen?” It was crazy, what he was saying. They shouldn’t even have done what they did, and now, what was he saying? When she spoke his name, he shifted so as to lay somewhat on his side, facing her. His shoulder moved out from under her head but she was still using his bicep as a pillow, something that in the long term would leave his arm numb to the world. Stephen’s hand moved up from her shoulder to pet her hair. Her hand felt so small as he clasped it in his other hand, resting against his chest.

“I know, its crazy. I know its impulsive. I know before this week we hardly spent time together and for that, honestly, I’m thankful. I’m not the man I was and the less you knew me before, the better.” He stopped his rambling for a moment to kiss her, long and sweet, allowing himself a chance to gather his thoughts. “We can give it a shot, a broken surgeon and a unemployed diagnostician, see what happens? Rei?”

“This is a stupid idea, you know?” Reiko smiled as she spoke. “I’ll just stay here with you, play house while you play Doctor.” She winked at him, kissing his nose before continuing. “See if we don’t hate each other by the time I go back to Seattle? Is that your plan, Stephen?”

Stephen rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply as he held himself over her. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“That’s a stupid plan.” The words were airy as his lips moved on her neck. “I’m in.”

It was painfully hard to gather the will power but she pushed him back and he rolled to his back willingly enough. After how long it had been since he was last with a woman, all his arrogance was worth nothing. In reality, he’d likely need to get back into practice before going multiple rounds within such a short amount of time. It was still fun to tease and taste.

“Stephen,” Reiko started tentatively, bringing his attention back to her. It occurred to her that they should be getting annoyed with each other- each time one starts to doze off, the other starts talking, instead he just mumbled. “I want to know you.”

“What do you mean?” A soft kiss was placed on the mop of red and orange hair.

“You said your not the man you were, so I want to know the man you are.” It was an offer of forgiveness, of peace that was not lost on him. Reiko was lifting off the weight that was tied to the very idea of him, allowing Stephen a chance to start fresh.

“The man I am now is a bit… weird.” He laughed, realizing the complexity of his situation.

“I noticed from the 30 belts and monk tunics.” She laughed easy until her stomach rumbled loudly. “I’d also like to know about dinner.” Glancing at the watch on his wrist while she laughed. My, how late it had gotten.

“A bit out of order but, may I treat a lady to dinner?”

“Hmm” she kissed him as she pretended to think over the offer. “As long as I’m the lady and you wear no more then three belts.”

“Dr. Martin?” There was a quick knock to the door.

“Maybe if I pretend I’m asleep?” She nuzzled against his hard body and whispered earning a chuckle.

“Dr. Martin, have you seen Dr. Strange….” The door opened with a soft click, Wong’s head peeking in and finding his master in her bed, sans shirt and with clothes littering the floor. Wong froze as his master’s name left his lips as wheels in his head froze for a moment.

“Hi.” Stephen smirked as he lifted his hand from her shoulder, giving a little wave to Wong.

“Guess you have.” Wong slammed the door closed in his retreat. “Sorry for interrupting!” He yelled as he made his way down the hall. They laughed together and she found that she very much enjoyed the rumble in his chest.

“Duty calls. I should get dressed.” regardless, they cuddled for a little longer, enjoying the warmth of their bodies against each other. Finally, with a groan he kissed her head and moved to slip out of the bed. She had other plans at the very second and she snaked an arm around around his neck and nibbled at his ear.

“Remember Doctor, you owe me dinner tonight.”

“God damn.” Stephen kissed her hotly before bending to grab his pants. She hadn’t noticed in the heat of the moment, or maybe it was the whiskey that was still tinging her system even now, that he didn’t have boxers. When she grabbed grabbed a gray bra from her bag at the side of the bed, he tossed her top and panties at her.

As Rei dressed, Stephen looked approvingly over her, watching the way her hips wiggled as she pulled her jeans over them, the way the cloth of hugged the curve of her waist and swell of her breasts. She blushed when she caught him looking but didn’t say anything. It was a sight he could find himself getting used to. They both knew once they left the room the spell would break. The closeness a couple had after getting lost in each other was a magic he couldn’t create himself.

Thoughts of magic troubled Stephen Strange at that moment. He’d have to tell her everything if he wanted her to stay with him for the month. The honesty was even more important if he were to even dream of something more. It was risky enough having her stay in a extra room for a few nights as planned without explaining anything but to ask her to be with him, truly was a different thing entirely.

Stephen jumped when her hand was on his cheek. Reiko moved with a swift ease in the small room, bare feet not making much sound on the wooden floor. “Why the serious face?” He hadn’t realized how lost in his own head he had gotten as he wrapped leather around his waist.

“Do you believe in magic?” Stephen asked but changed his mind. “Actually, if you could go anywhere in the world, right this second, where would it be?” He asked instead. Confusion was clear on her face. “That would be better.”

When she didn’t answer he listed places, some close, some a few hours away. His list got more outrageous as he went on, “Paris? Hong Kong? Tokyo? Anywhere?”

“Kyoto.” She finally answered, flopping her hands at her side. Reiko didn’t understand the game he was playing or the importance of the question.. “I’d always been too busy to go, but I wanted to see the temples.”

“Let’s go.” Stephen said grabbing her hand in his.

“What?! That’s a huge trip to just say ‘Let’s go’. We’ve only just been-” Reiko waved at the bed not sure what to call what they were.

“Just close your eyes and trust me?” She gave up and grabbed her bag.

“Fine, let’s go.” With a huffed, hand on the doorknob, she decided to fully embrace insanity. That was after all what they agreed to. “It’s not like I have anything else to do.

“No, you don’t need that,” He took her bag from her and set it down. “And actually close your eyes, please.” When she looked at him skeptical he added, “Just do it.” with a roll of his eyes.

“Fine.” Her eyes closed. “If this is some metaphysical meditation traveling monk cult thing, I’ll punch you.”

“Keep them closed.” He ordered, laughing lightly as he spoke as the crackling of sparks filled the room. Orange light shone through her eyelids. “Don’t look yet, but walk with me.” His deep voice was a whisper in her ear as he pulled her to his side, keeping his hand around her.

Slowly, she let him lead her forward. The sound of sparks grew, he watched their light dance off her hair as they walked. The way the light danced over her skin was mesmerizing. When she reached out, sure they were nearing the wall be took her hand in his. “Trust me.”

When the sound grew almost too loud to stand, the air smelled full of electricity and she knew she was about to walk into the wall, she had to be a hairs breath away from it, she clung to him. “Trust me.” he repeated again.

With her next step, she didn’t feel the hard wood under her foot but grass. The air suddenly smelled fresher. She stopped, unknowingly half in one place and half in another. After a moment, he pressed her further, urging her on.

“Stephen?” The uneasiness and fear was evident in her voice. 

“Do you trust me?” For a moment he was questioning if he had made a mistake, until he saw her nod her head.

“You can look now.” As he spoke softly against her ear, she felt the tremble and twitching in his hands as he held onto her still. Should she faint, he wanted to be able to catch her. They were secluded on the grass, well off the path and so he left his portal spinning behind him.

When she braved looking, she gasped in shock. In front of her was a temple she had only seen in pictures. Stepping away from him, she looked to her left and right. Blue eyes followed her every movement as she knelt down and touched the grass, checking to make sure that this was real.

“How?” She turned to him. A million questions swam in her eyes.

Holding his arms out a bit he smirked at her, trying to cover his own nerves. “This is what I am now, what I do.”

Spotting the portal behind him and the familiarity of her bedroom she made her way past him. As she walked, he turned to keep her in his sight, still watching her intently. She knelt and reached through it, feeling the hard floor of her bedroom. Standing again, she looked at it from the side then watched as it disappeared as she walked around behind it, only to reappear when viewed from the side.

“Have I finally worked myself mad?” At last, she looked at him again.

“Only if my accident drove me mad as well.” He had to admit, she looked good having all of her confidence stripped from her. Confusion looked breathtaking on her face. She hadn’t fainted, she hadn’t run away screaming- he counted his blessings.

“Stephen?” Standing in front of him again while she spoke, scanning the temple grounds around them until she felt his hand on her arm. “Is this for real? You actually brought us here?”

“I did.” He paused, licking his lips. For a moment she considered again that she had gone mad as her eyes locked on his mouth for a moment. “I wanted to tell you, to show you. I wanted to have a chance with you, without hiding this.” Motioning to the portal behind him as he spoke. Blue eyes searched hers. “I wanted…” At last, Stephen gave up with a shrug and a sigh, not sure how to verbalize what he needed to say. Nerves were clouding his mind, something he wasn’t particularly used to. It didn’t help that since stepping away from him, she hadn’t touched him. He felt like a dumb boy for needing that physical comfort when he knew damn well he dropped one hell of a bomb on her.

Rather than take her in his arms, he watched as she took her lip and worried it between her teeth, looking at the portal again over her shoulder. “This is you now? Who you are, I mean?”

“Yes.” Suddenly, he realized he wasn’t as ready as he had thought to put himself out for a woman, to reach out for love. He feared her rejection, even when he knew he hardly had her in the first place. Until she put her hand on his chest, he hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath. “I know this is a lot-”

The soft feeling of her lips on his shut him up. The kiss lacked the heat and passion, it was soft and sweet. “I want to know you, Doctor Stephen Strange.” She wasn’t teasing him with his title this time, rather the words showed her respect for him, that he had lost none.

“Are you two done yet?” Wong called from the portal, pulling them out of their moment. “Thank god you have clothes on this time. I want the books back so I can go already.”

Reiko allowed Stephen to lead her to the portal. He smiled down at her as looked around one last time, hesitating to move through the ring of sparks. Stephen reminded her that it wouldn’t hurt her and promised to take her back to Kyoto another time when they both had shoes and could spend the day.


	10. Chapter 10

That day, Reiko got a full tour of the sanctum as he told her to story of how Stephen Strange went from the man he was, to the broken man that was left after his accident and finally to how he became who he was now where he was still picking up the pieces and figuring out who he was going to be.

When he went to meditate that afternoon, he allowed her to stay in the room with him. She was reading something or another on her phone and he had expected that she would continue. When his eyes were closed and both his body and his breathing had become calm, she set about watching him. Stephen looked so peaceful as he sat, breathing slow and deep. Calmness radiated off of him. It relaxed her just watching him. Reiko found her breathing falling in line with his the longer she watched.

It was odd to have the time to really examine him like this. The warm light played on his features, giving his hard face a warmth. The idea that there were evils in the world that he needed to protect the world from was mind boggling, but sitting as he was, he looked every bit like a man who could do just that.

It was madness to accept any of this. She was a doctor, a woman of medicine and of science, but she couldn’t fight what she had seen. In the end, centuries ago, things now understood by science were believed to be magic. In the end, was this any different? Could this be understood by science? Was it simply that humanity was so limited by what they could see themselves. Regardless of what she decided to accept or what path she decided to walk, Reiko couldn’t fight the fact that her life had been fundamentally changed by this trip to New York. The career she had spent her whole life working toward was ashes, she had no home and now she knew about magic.

She did read some, but her attention was often dragged back to him. It amazed her how he could sit without moving on the hard floor for nearly two hours. Impulsively, she opened the camera on her phone and held it up and aliened him in the frame, capturing the first record of their time together.

“That will certainly last longer.” Stephen spoke, not bothering to open his eyes at the artificial sound of the shutter. With a smile gracing her lips, Reiko went about setting the image as her background, making a point to leave the lock screen the same picture of the night sky it had been. It wouldn’t do for him to find her falling so shamelessly fast for him. Lord only knew his ego was big enough already.

“Ready for dinner?” Stephen asked, unfolding himself from his position on the floor and rising to his feet. When Reiko nodded he gave his own smile as he set about removing belts before offering her his hand and pulling her to her feet.

“What are you doing?” She laughed. “I thought you said dinner.”

“You requested no more then three belts.” Stephen counted dramatically as he showed off the buckle of each belt, making a point to show her the standard belt buckle and the two loop buckles, no tricks and nothing hard to undo. “I think these are manageable.” He winked at her and she didn’t know if she wanted to push him to the ground and kiss him or walk out the room outraged by his ego. Laughing ended up being the response she gave, not that he needed any encouragement to tease her.

Anywhere other then New York, his clothes would have been strange. Without the bindings on his wrists and fewer belts, he could pass as “normal weird” as long as they didn’t go anywhere too fancy. Long strides took him back to her side after hanging the belts over the back of a chair, where he rested a hand on her lower back and swept out his arm in the door.

“Shall we, dear Lady Reiko?” with a giggle, she snaked out from his arm, much preferring to wrap her arms around his arm and rest her head on his shoulder.

“We shall, Good Doctor” It was hard to surpass the giggles at the sheer oddity of the situation as he guided them through the great hall. She startled when something brushed against her head.

“Seriously?” The man next to her quipped, a look of exasperation on his face. Hanging from his shoulders was a long red cape, the collar upturned and rubbing itself against his cheek in a way that fabric shouldn’t be able to do. It looked only affectionate, if a collar could express affection. With a jerk of his head away he spat, “Stop that.” The other side of the collar repeated the action on his other cheek, partially blocking her view of him.

“What the hell?” Reiko was dumbfounded. When it seemed she had been doing okay with the latest level of lunacy, things got weirder.

“You are staying here.” He ordered, earning confusion from the woman on his arm. To her, he could have only been talking to her. Again the cloak rubbed his face. “I can not wear a cloak to go shopping or eat dinner. You are staying.” Stephen tossed the offending garment to the side but it quickly moved to hover in front of him, unseen shoulders slouching.

“That thing is floating.” When your brain is broken, stating the obvious always seemed a good choice. It never makes anyone look smart however.

“Meet Cloak.” Stephen motioned to the fabric hanging in the air as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Is it…” the words felt dumb in her throat but what could she say? This was a whole level of weird. Okay, yes, he had magic portals but a floating cloak? “Is it your pet?”

The cloak ruffled in what could only be described as indigence.

“Pet, companion, friend, whatever you want to call it, who is not going out today.” The cloak ruffled and waved in front of them. “Stop acting childish.” Stephen snapped at it. “I’ll spend time with you later.” More ruffles and waves in the fabric. “You are too acting childish. You are throwing a tantrum.”

“I have actually gone insane.” Reiko ran her hand through her hair. “Doctor Strange is now the strangest man in the world and I have gone insane. Hello, cloak…thing. I’m Doctor Reiko Martin and now I’m talking to a cloak. I’ve gone insane.”

Stephen’s head snapped down to look at Rei, realizing that her life had been normal until the last 24 hours and now she’s seen magic and who she had considered her only rival in medicine arguing with a floating scrape of fabric. After a few seconds the disbelief wore off and she laughed, putting her head back on his shoulder. “It’s going to be an interesting month, Doctor Strange, you are certainly living up to your name.”

The cloak finally gave up and allowed them to pass. On their way out, Stephen again promised the fabric to hang out with it later. As if that was a normal interaction. How does one ‘hang out’ with a cloak?

The evening passed quickly as they walked and talked. They ducked into a large department store where she was able to snag a set of pajamas, another pair of jeans and a few tops as well as some bathing supplies. In an effort to preserve some privacy, she banished him to wait nearby but out of sight while she grabbed some panties and bras.

At least, she had thought she banished him, until she turned to find him holding up a slinky little black two piece set. She smacked his chest, yanking it from him and sent him away. The boyish grin and light laughter of his had her laughing to herself as she looked to see where the set even came from. It was her intention to put it back but somehow she ended up shoving the correct size between two shirts.

As they waited to check out, his phone rang. It was a simple and professional ring and she laughed at him as he pulled it from his pocket, teasing him for ever being a Doctor. Really, some chart topping pop song would have been so much more fitting for him.

“I’m going to step out and take this.” The sound of her laughter was intoxicating even in this store and he couldn’t help but laugh with her. There was a unusual lightness to his voice as he accepted the call. “Doctor Strange.” She could hear his voice as he walked away and caught herself smiling.

Whatever was going to happen, she was happy for now. True, she had a headache and had downed more water then was in the ocean trying to fight off a hangover from her morning appointment with the decanter but she was happy. Running her hands through her hair she smiled, it had been a long time since she wore her hair down and let her waves do whatever they wanted.

Reiko could see him through the windows, near the door as he moved and talked. No one could say if after the magic of coming together wore off, if they would still be able to stand each other. While she knew he was far from the man he was before, could she keep from comparing herself to who he was before? With a sigh and a shake of her head, she had to remind herself that she was more then just a doctor, she needed to be more because what the future held for her practice in medicine was unknown.

Thoughts of magic, portals and sentient cloaks filled Reiko’s head. She wondered if she really had a place in his strange new life as she was. What if she could learn more about what he did now. She would know him better then. If she didn’t have a place by his side as a doctor, maybe she could make a place as a…whatever he was.

It was crazy and thinking far too ahead, she knew. They hadn’t even been together for 24 hours. She wasn’t even sure of she could say they were together now. Could you claim someone you were dating on a trial period as your 'boyfriend’? Were they dating at all? Was that what they were?

“Miss?” The woman working the register looked annoyed. Opps. “Are you going to pay or not?”

“Yes, yes, so sorry.” Quickly she inserted her card and signed the screen before snatching it out and grabbing the bags and rushed out the doors. Reiko came to his side just as he let his phone slide into his pocket. The smile he gave her when he saw her coming made her blush. Good god, she was becoming a school girl.

“Hey.” It was such a simple greeting but she smiled at him just the same. “Pepper is getting released tomorrow. Stark wants to get lunch, Pepper wants to thank you.” Gingerly, he took her bags and motioned for her to follow. Again, she wrapped her arms around his arm and let him lead her.

“I don’t really 'do’ the whole 'meet the patient after’ thing.” shrugging she continued, “Treatment’s kind of like a one night stand with me, you know?”

Specialists were often like that and he couldn’t help but to laugh at her. He had been the same way. “Just come to lunch,” A small kiss was placed on her temple. “See what happens. Eat some food. Could be fun.” Stephen didn’t particularly want to go, but there was a chance that Stark could help her with her new status as 'unemployed’. True, it would likely require her to stay in New York and so Stephen had selfish reasons for being so willing to continue to put up with Tony Stark. He couldn’t even say if Reiko would be interested in staying in New York on a long term basis.

Finally she gave in with a roll of her eyes and a sigh, earning a small smile from him as he turned them down a dark and damp ally. Reiko rested her head on his shoulder as she questioned why they went into the ally.

“To take your bags home.” Without skipping a beat, Stephen set the bags down and and opened a portal into her bedroom. It was still weird, all of this magic but she had to admit, it was helpful at times. When the portal was stable, Stephen let his hands drop and glanced at her, cocky smirk in place. The smirk earned him a halfhearted elbow to the side as Reiko grabbed up her bags and deposited them in the room.

“Do you need to grab anything?” he asked when she disappeared out of sight for longer then he expected. He heard some thumping and the rattle of bags as she dug around.

Without him able to see her, she shimmied out of her jeans and quickly slipped into the new panties before sliding them back on. As she slipped her arms out of her tank top and unhooked her bra, tossing it to her bag, she could hear the tapping of his boot on the ground outside the portal. She slipped on the matching black bra and quickly adjusted the straps before pulling the shirt up over her chest and slipping her arms back into the straps. With a deep breath she adjusted how her breasts sat in the garment and smiled to herself. It wasn’t set in store that they would have a repeat performance tonight, but at least if they did, she would have a surprise for him.

“Nope, I’m good.” There was a bounce in Reiko’s step that made him suspicious.

“Clearly.” Stephen offered his arm for her and she gladly accepted it, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment again as they walked back onto the street. They settled into a soft silence while they walked, not having decided yet on their dinner destination.

“Could I learn to do that?” For a moment, her words had him confused.

“It takes more then a month to learn Reiko.” the words were soft and she hummed in return. He wondered why she asked but left it alone for now. “Where would you like to eat?” Stephen didn’t want to let the silence stretch on for long.

It took her a moment to answer as she weighed the options. “Pizza?” Sneaking the hand not holding his arm down into his hand as she spoke. It surprised him and earned her a glance down from him as she lightly held his hand. She glanced back up at him and caught the small smile on his face as his hand shakily clasped hers lightly.

“I don’t particularly like Pizza. I’d rather take you somewhere more sophisticated but I fear I’d ruin the elegance with my hands. If the lady wants pizza, she shall have pizza.” Lost in thought, she let him lead the way. Reiko had picked pizza because she figured it would be the easiest to eat but also because the idea of watching the high and mighty Doctor Stephen Strange eating pizza in a pizzeria seemed amusing. True, no one around them would share in her amusement since only she knew who he was.


	11. Chapter 11

The old building he pulled her into was unassuming but once inside she knew it was everything the best New York Pizza had to offer. Old tables, flickering lights and a tall Italian man at the register, it was the full package. It was almost too stereotypical for belief. As they were shown to a table, she laughed as she commented that New York was really the same weird place as on TV.

It took them a bit to settle on a pizza choice, opting for a split. She was offended at his taste for mushrooms and he at her taste for pineapple on the pie.

“You truly are a heathen.” The insult didn’t even take the smirk from his face.

“Don’t be an asshole!” Laughter fell from her Reiko’s lips as the pizza was delivered, smelling of garlic, cheese and all that was good in the world. Slipping a slice onto her plate, she swore when she burned her fingertips. As they ate, they traded sarcastic jabs, lighthearted insults and in general acted like to normal human beings.

Around them, some people stole quick glances. Some rolled their eyes at the couple as they made slightly off color jokes and innuendos. Perhaps some of the people were offended by their age gap. Other’s by the nature of their words. A few maybe even by the oddity of Stephen’s attire. In the end, it didn’t matter, all they saw was each other over the pizza.

She tried not to watch his hands too closely. How she wished she could make them better for him. Sadly, it wasn’t her type of medicine and the only man who likely could have saved his hands was the man they belonged to. In all reality, even if it was another patient, from what she read, it wouldn’t have been a sure bet even for one as skilled as him. They would be better at least. It didn’t matter anyway. What was done was done and after so much time, it couldn’t be undone.

With the meal finished, they sat enjoying the last of their drinks. The food had been a good distraction, but as the day went on and the sun began to set her mind went back to the ‘what if’s. What if she can’t find a job. What if she has to move. What if she does find a job in Seattle. What if after a month, she doesn’t want to leave New York. What if she can’t stand being in New York for a month. What if she can’t stand being with Stephen for a month. What if she can’t stand being without Stephen after a month. What if. What if. What if.

“They told Stark that they fried you.” Strange was the one to break her out of her thoughts. He didn’t like the way her face began harden as she thought and needed to pull her out of her mind. Reiko was so like her father in some ways, such as how her own mind could swallow her whole. “He was angry at first, but calmed down.”

She hummed at him before giving up and sighing. “Even more reason not to go to lunch.” It was a relief when he let the topic drop for now. Rei knew she was going to end up going. Pretty rich boys had a way of getting what they wanted regardless of what those around them wanted. They were by large, brats.

“I’ve enjoyed today.” Stephen’s trembling hand took hers up off the table, drawing her eyes to his hand first, taking in the angry red scars and the rough skin. No longer did he have the soft hands of a doctor. “I really have.” Green eyes met blue as she looked up at him and smiled softly.

“As have I, Stephen.” The rough skin of his thumb rubbed her hand, stilling only when she placed her other hand over it. “I don’t know about this world you are a part of now.”

“I know. Trust me, I know, that’s why I needed you to know from the start.” With a hard swallow, feeling as if a stone was caught in his throat, Stephen continued. “If it’s too much for you…” The words didn’t want to come from his mouth but he needed her to know that it wasn’t too late. Should she wish, he would always give her a way out no matter how long they had been together, no matter how much it hurt. They could have been married for 20 years and if she decided it was too much he would smile and help her pack her things. “I’d like a lot longer then a month with you, but I’ll take whatever I get. Even if all I get is today.”

When she stood up, he thought she was leaving and he steeled himself for it. He had no one to blame, he did open the door for her. Instead, she leaned into the booth next to him. One knee was just a hair from his thigh and she rested her palm on the table next to his., her other arm was braced on the back of the booth, steadying her with her elbow. Needless to say, he turned to her surprised.

“How about we just take it one week at a time?” Reiko asked and kissed him softly, pulling away and standing again before he had the chance to capture her. Stephen was pleased to escort her outside after collecting their thigs, knowing he at least hadn’t scared her off.

As they walked slowly after dinner, she wondered if maybe her change in undergarments would go unseen tonight. They had had such a sweet time during their little date. It was full of sweet smiles and light laughter, yet in every action he was a gentleman. They drank sodas with their pizza, it was the most innocent date she had had since she was 17. While when he rested his hand on her lower back, just a breath away from where her ass began, it never went lower, staying just as low as propriety would allow.

With her, even as he walked in his tunic, Stephen felt a bit of normalcy and he found that he loved it. They walked hand in hand at times, other times he guided her with a hand on her lower back. Regardless of how they walked, Rei rested her head against his shoulder.

“Do you really want to learn?” He asked. It was something he had been mulling over in his mind. Whether or not he would be a good teacher, he didn’t know. But what better way to learn then to teach another. Additionally, he had to acknowledge that being with him could put her in danger. It seemed so odd to consider such a thing when they had hardly been together a spell of time, but it was as much the truth of the situation as the very presence of his magic.

“Even if only a little bit.” Blue eyes watched as Rei nibbled at her lip as she thought, the sight was mesmerizing. When she noticed him watching however, she released her lip from it’s trap. “I just want to understand you better.”

“Alright. A little.” He offered a smile as they came to the steps of the sanctum.

The cloak didn’t give him so much as a moment before latching around his shoulders. Reiko laughed at the frustrated look that graced Stephen’s features, but he didn’t send the cloak away. With her knowing of it, he had no reason to hide it. It was odd to her, how in such a short time he had become Stephen to her.

“It looks good on you.” She offered, following him as he walked through the halls. He hadn’t released her hand yet and she didn’t have much choice, not that she minded. 

“It doesn’t need to hear that.” The words came harsh as the cloak rubbed his cheek. If this was madness, Reiko didn’t want to return to sanity.

Their steps echoed up the stairs. She went to go down the right hallway in the direction of her room at the top but was pulled to the left. This was a area Wong had told her was off limits but she let him lead on.

“What are these things?” They made their way through a room with cases and displays, each step Stephen took with an odd authority. Rei wondered if he carried himself the same way when he was a surgeon, walking through hospital halls.

“Just things. Some powerful, some weak. All magic, all important and all dangerous if in the wrong hands.” She trailed behind him, hand still in his, unsure of everything around her. They stopped in front of a door, large and solid as he took out a key.

“What’s in here?”

“The rooms reserved for the Master of the sanctum.” The questioning look was clear on her face and Stephen couldn’t help but sigh with a soft smile. As much as he had tried to tell her everything, he managed to forget his position. “This place is the New York Sanctum Sanatorium. One of three. This is my room. I have a book in here for you to read. It’s as good of a place as any to start.”

Ever the gentleman, he held the door for her as she entered. The room was larger then her own, holding a larger bed, a small seating area and a desk. Bookshelves lined the wall and a neat desk sat next to the door. The click of it shutting behind her surprised her, causing her to turn to him.

“I tend to keep my space private.” Was all he offered as he went to the bookshelf, looking for the right book. She sat down on the cushioned bench at the foot of his bed, taking in the room. Like everywhere else, it was rich, dark and velvety.

“Ah! Here we go. I knew I kept it.” Making his way to her with the old worn book in hand, Stephen couldn’t help but take in the sight of her sitting in his room. “I kept a copy as a reminder of where I started. Read it through once and then study it on your second read through. It will make more sense the second time, I promise.”

“Stephen, do you run this place?” The words came before she could stop them. He said he was the caretaker and he called this the master’s room. Caretaker and Master were two very different things and while yes, they could greatly overlap, Master denoted much more power and responsibility beyond just being a warm body to keep the dust off fancy cases.

“I still have so much to learn. However yes, I run this place and one of the others right now.” He smirked and she couldn’t help rolling her eyes at his next words. “I am kind of a big deal around here.” It was something he couldn’t help but add, a play on how he used to be, regardless of the truth to the words.

“Ever arrogant!” Laughing, Rei set the book down next to her and leaned her back against the bed. “This is all real.” Looking around, she absorbed what was around her before taking in the sight of him, dark and strong, perfectly in place. He was smirking at her. “What?” All of a sudden she felt small and exposed under his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut.

Chapter 12

“You seem to have a magic bra.” Stephen teased, having noticed that the straps showing under her tank top were no longer a light gray as she had put on after their earlier activities. “It would appear I’m not the only one with magic, unless you happen to be planing something?”

“Must be magic.” The sight Reiko made, laughing on the bench, back against his bed was breathtaking. She looked as if she belonged there. He wanted her to belong there, in his room. Maybe it was greedy, but he found himself wanting something, someone to belong to him. So much had been lost and now his worldly positions were few. Even the cost of their dinner put a dent in the small stash of funds he had, though he wouldn’t mention it to her.

“Magic is my thing. Maybe I need to examine this, make sure it’s not dangerous for the Lady?” While he spoke, she became suddenly aware of the weight of his eyes on her. Again, her eyes roamed the room, looking at anything but him with a heavy blush on her face.

This time was different, she didn’t have alcohol to give her courage. While she had been teasing him lightly all afternoon and had changed undergarments just to be prepared, she suddenly felt timid. When he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, she finally braved looking at him.

“What’s got you flustered?” He smirked against her knuckles as he looked up at her. It wasn’t his intention to necessarily help her situation. The flush on her face, light as it may be, was alluring.

“Oh, just the typical.” Laughing, she put on a brave face that he saw through regardless. “Feeling inadequate, feeling self conscious, not good enough.” Painfully slowly Stephen raised from her hand, watching her. For a moment, Rei was silent, resting her hand on his cheek. “I don’t remember you being so handsome. I like this.” She rubbed her thumb over the trimmed hairs around his mouth, earning her a smirk.

“Is that so?” It was an unimpressive reply, he had to admit. It lacked the wit he normally would pride himself on but it did it’s job of bringing a smile to her face as he wrapped his arm around her. Taking it as an invitation, Reiko pulled herself into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him as he watched her. His warmth was addicting in the chill of the room. As they spoke, the cloak fluttered from his shoulders, taking residence hanging in a corner of the room. The whole event of it startled Reiko, but she was drawn back to Stephen by his words.

“Do you even realize how beautiful you are?” The words were soft on his lips as she ran her hand softly over his chest. She lifted her head to say something but was distracted by his lips. It wasn’t lost on him as brought his lips to hers, slowly, sweetly. She melted into him. It was hard not to, surrounded by his rich scent.

He was content to keep things slow as their lips moved together. At least, he was until she shifted herself in his lap, brushing up against his crotch in the process. At the unexpected friction, his hand found her hair as his mouth moved to her neck. Soon enough, he had her panting for him, clutching at his hair and shoulders as he nibbled along her collar bones while his hands worked on her waist under her tank top.

“So beautiful indeed.” Stephen whispered as he tugged her tank top up and over her head. As soon as he saw the lacy black bra, his face was split in a boyish grin before pulling her into a deep kiss. Running his fingers over her lace clad breasts, he enjoyed the soft moans Reiko rewarded him with.

“This looks oddly familiar.” After each word, Stephen moved his mouth farther down her neck as peppered the skin with kisses.

“What ever could you mean?” With only three belts to contend with, Reiko was able to remove the heavy outer tunic quickly. Stephen was busy working his way down her stomach, not wanting to waste time as his trembling fingers worked her pants off.

“I could have sworn that I picked this set out.” Sitting up, Stephen took a moment to enjoy the view. Sprawled out on his bed was the most perfect fire pixie he’d ever seen. With nothing but a black strappy lace bra and pantie set that he himself had picked out for her and her halo of fire hair, she looked every bit the part. The dark bedding contrasted harshly with her pale skin and dear god was she a vision of perfection.

“I don’t know about that.” Reiko smiled as she spoke, pulling him down to her again. She met him half way, supporting herself with a arm as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. Stephen snaked his arm around her waist, enjoying the feel of her skin. The kiss was deep, passionate but sweet. While he had to support his on weight with a arm as he knelt over her and lapped at her lower lip, he explored the soft skin on her back and side, enjoying to feel of her under him. 

When Stephen’s fingertips passed over a ticklish spot, their trembling made the feather touch tickle all the worse for her. When she gasped, he deepened the kiss, twisting and twirling his tongue with hers. Reiko ran her hand over the thin cloth of his shirt, feeling his chest move with every breath he took. Nibbling at his lower lip, Rei slipped her hand under the fabric.

Evidently, her arm was weaker than she would have liked and it was shaking under the strain of supporting her position. Stephen shifted to support her weight with his arm around her back. With her arm freed, she ran it over his toned arms, enjoying the feel of the muscles working. As he slowly lowered her back to the bed, never removing his mouth from hers, she pushed his shirt up along his body.

Finally, they had to break apart for Stephen to pull the garment up and off. Before diving down to her again, he soaked in the sight of her again. It was something that he was sure he would never get used to but how deeply he hoped to have enough time with her to test that theory. The black lace looked so much better on her then he expected when he first picked it out. In all honesty, Stephen didn’t expect her to get the set, let alone for the set to greet him so soon.

While Stephen examined her, she returned the favor. There was something so alluring about him towering over her. The lights in the room cast a warm yellow glow over everything. It made him look warm and soft and in a way, she couldn’t believe he was real. When she ran her hand over him, feeling the hard planes of his abdomen, she found him to be just as warm as he looked.

As he leaned down to kiss her, she ran hand around his side and up his back. The feeling of his muscles twitch and tense as he moved delighted her. It was as if he didn’t have magic, but was magic himself. It was silly and dramatic, but the warmth from the lights seemed to cast everything in a glow. Had she ever wanted a man this badly? Reiko had no idea and stopped thinking about it when his lips found the spot just under her ear that sent her mind spinning before returning to her mouth. 

Lazily, Reiko ran her hands over his chest, sides and back. Stephen’s lips trailed from her mouth to her neck, toying with the sensitive skin behind her ear before nibbling at her collar bone. When he found the spot along the bone that made her gasp, he smirked at set to work. It was boyish, boarish and outdated but he wanted to leave a mark on her, showing she was taken. What better place to do so then one that made her gasp and wiggle below him. When his teeth grazed her skin, Reiko pulled at his hair and ran her nails down his back.

“Now, Rei, don’t be impatient.” Stephen murmured as he licked along the length of her collar bone before trailing his kisses down to her breast. Hips bucked against him, greedily wanting some sort of friction as he hovered just above her. He was clearly straining in his pants and each rock of her hips allowed her to feel how hard he had become. 

“We have plenty of time.” If Stephen was reminding himself or her, it could never be known. 

Stephen had her a gasping mess by the time he finally worked his way to nibble at her thighs. She would moan and clutch at his arms, digging her nails into the firm muscle. “I need you.” She begged as he nibbled at the tendon stretching from her inner thigh to her center.

“I do hope you never stop.” Stephen’s words were but a whisper, meant for himself and murmured in the heat of the moment. It didn’t matter, Reiko could hardly focus on understanding the softly spoken words as she tried to pull him up by his hair. He hooked his trembling fingertips under the lacy fabric of her panties and sliped them down her delicate legs.

“Please?” She whimpered, lost in her need and yet he hadn’t actually touched her pussy yet.

“Don’t you want to play longer?” Stephen asked, kissing her thighs again before moving to her outer lips. So close to where she needed but still so far away. When she whimpered again, he finally slipped a finger along her slit, gathering and spreading the wetness that had pooled around her opening up to her clit where he softly circled it with his fingertip.

“Doctor Stephen Strange.” Reiko felt that she couldn’t take anymore and resorted to what she thought would end her torture, calling him just as he liked. His name was a whimper. She was rewarded with a few more slow circles around her clit before the magical digit slipped into her heat. Unfortunately for her, he only went to his second knuckle.

“So very wet, all for this dirty old Doctor?” The muscles clutched at his finger even as he withdrew it, taking it to his mouth where he dramatically licked the glistening wetness, curling his tongue around the digit before sucking it clean.

Reiko couldn’t stand the sight he made, so strong and warm while doing something so erotic as licking her wetness off his fingers. With hands trembling worse that his, she made quick work of the belt fastening his pants. While there were not baggy, the did have enough slack to slide easily down his hips.

“You do know underwear is a thing, right?” Rei joked as his erection sprung free with nothing else to restrain it. Stephen laughed as he kicked his pants off before working his way back up her body. “You are magnificent, Doctor.” Reiko praised him, feeling the weight of his manhood on her as he worked his way back to her lips.

His fingers grazed and danced over her skin before resting on her still lace covered breast. While she had lit a fire inside him, Stephen felt no need to rush. Each touch of his fingers was sure, intentionally placed and her reactions were studied. By the end of the night, he would know just where to touch her and just how she liked to be touched. Slowly, as his mouth worked new marks onto the tender flesh of her neck and shoulder, Stephen worked her free of her lacy panties, only drawing back when he couldn’t push them any farther down her legs.

“I knew these would look amazing on you. Even better on my floor.” Just the suggestive nature of his words drew a moan from Rei’s well kissed lips, muffling her laugh. She would have called him arrogant. Corny. Cheesy. Anything for the line he used, however she didn’t call him anything. It was hard to pick an insult when his long fingers found their way to her damp folds.

“Why so wet already? We’ve only just begun.” Stephen nibbled at her ear, licking a path down her neck and to the swell of her still covered breasts.

“You tell me, Doctor.” Reiko bucked her hips against his hand, the quick shift pushed his fingers father down her folds and just a bit inside her and god damn if it wasn’t nearly enough. Stephen moaned at being called ‘doctor’. Rei would be the death of him, he was sure of it but at least he would go smiling.

“Can I help you with something?” Stephen asked, removing his hand from her dripping core while his lips worked along the lace edge of her bra. To leave it on or take it off, that was the question. It was thin as silk, he could clearly see her hardened nipples under the fabric. As she wiggled and moaned under him, Stephen took a nipple, lace and all, in between his lips.

“Please, Stephen.” Rei begged, having turned to goo in his hands as he worked her. She clung to him, gripping his shoulders, running her nails along his skin. Even grabbing his arm and trying to force his hand to do what she needed him to do for her to finally get the release she so craved did nothing. The new Stephen was so much stronger.

“I don’t know if you’re ready.” Each word was punctuated with a nearly nonexistent dip into her opening.

“Please. Doctor Stephen.” When he just barely dipped his finger inside again, she whined a magical sound. Oh how he loved that sound. “Strange. Doctor Strange. Please, I need you. Please.” That’s what he wanted. Stephen’s long finger sank deep and curled just once before withdrawing altogether. She groaned but clung to him just the same as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Begging and calling him just as he wanted to be called got Rei exactly what she wanted. The deep, breathy moan that left her as Stephen slowly, ever so slowly sank down deep into her. Until his hips were firmly planted against hers, he did not still. Once he did however, he kissed her, deep and full of lust even as he kept every so painfully still. He was so large inside of her, she couldn’t help but to rock her hips, needing something, anything to happen.

Stephen was all to happy to give her what she wanted. That night, they came together and fell apart, each clutching the other. While passion and need burned hot, their actions were tender, each kiss longing and needy, each touch firm but gentle. Teeth scraped and lips marked as the last bit of lace was tossed aside and the room was filled with Reiko’s soft gasps and needy moans.

That is not to say that they were no less spent when Stephen shuttered into her, spilling his seed deep within her quivering walls as she scratched at his back, the pain only adding a new dimension to his pleasure. They shared a long sweet kiss as their breathing returned to something resembling normal. Finally, Stephen slipped from her and fell to her side on his back. Without so much as a word, he gathered Reiko to his side and she rested comfortably listening to the sound of his heart beat as she drifted off to sleep.

Stephen however, was not so quick to rest and spent time thinking as he carded his fingers through her hair, not minding the shaking since she wasn’t awake to witness it. For a moment, he debated looking into the future to see what possibilities it would hold but to do so would be selfish.

It wouldn’t do to fall into the habit of using the ability for such selfish things nor would it do to poison what he had, what he could possibly have in the future with prior knowledge. As much as the uncertainty hurt, it was better to let things flow as they would. Him and his heart would be at the mercy of the fates, he decided as sleep slowly took him.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephen was the first to swim out of sleep, the dull ache in his hands a tad worse than he had come used to. It was oddly pleasant, in that it was a reminder of the day before. While he hadn’t give logical thought to it, a part of him had feared that his hands would no longer be able to bring pleasure to a woman, that they would shake and fumble. The woman curled up against his side however didn’t seem to mind his hands.

Reiko sighed and he could feel the warm breath roll across his chest. Oh how perfectly she seemed to fit in that place, resting her head on his chest, legs tangled around his, arm draped over and fingers curled just under her face. She looked so at peace while the wild fire of her hair cascaded over his arm. How he had managed to not pull it shifting around in his sleep, he had no idea.

She was so very perfect. If he’d meet a fire nymph, he doubted it would look as much the part as his Reiko. His. The thought drew smile to his face, soft and honest, free from the front he normally would present the world. She was his, even if only just for now. As he thought his warm thoughts, Stephen ran his fingers through the hair at the side of her face, playing with the waves of red and orange and watching as the colors shifted and danced.

Really, he should get up. It was nearly six. Morning coffee, training and meditation needed to be completed. The very thought of getting out of bed, of leaving her behind however left his mind as quickly as it came when delicate fingers flexed slowly against his chest and her small body nuzzled closer to him, seeking more of his warmth.

The sanctuary was chilly at night more often then not. No one paid them to protect the word from mystical threats nor did he have the support of a rich billionaire funding the operation like the Avengers. It wasn’t something that bothered him most of the time. He saved money where he could and taught when he needed to pull together more funds. Keeping the heat down and growing used to the cold saved money. It was an added bonus that this morning it drove Reiko tight into his embrace.

Again she nuzzled against him and sighed, stretching her legs out and moaning softly as she woke. It was a peaceful waking. Reiko hadn’t slept that well in a good long time. Her back didn’t ache nor did she still feel tired. What she did feel was warm, even with the slight chill to the air that caressed the parts of her not huddled under the blanket.

She felt safe in a way she hadn’t known she didn’t feel before. Trembling fingers slowly caressed her hair, reminding her even before she opened her eyes exactly who’s bed she was in, who’s body she cuddled close, who’s chest her head rested on. The scent of musk and sandalwood clung to the air, or maybe just to Stephen. Mind still pleasantly fogged by sleep, she wondered if he gave everything around him the scent, if it was his scent or if it was just the scent of this strange place he now belonged to that clung to him. It didn’t matter, really. This place was him, and he was this place now.

“Good Morning.” While they were both still naked, there was something innocent and sweet about the way he nuzzled into the top of her head as he spoke.

“Morning, Stephen.” Softly, she placed a kiss on his chest, not wanting to move from her place just yet. “How’d you sleep?”

“Best in a long time.” It was a truthful answer. Since the accident, most of his nights were spent fitful unless he projected out of his body while it rested. Doing so provided better sleep but still, since his mind hadn’t rested he felt some fatigue regardless. “You?”

“Amazingly.” Rei laughed as she spoke. “So warm.”

“It will warm up in here soon, it always does. Would you like some breakfast?” Stephen pulled the blankets up higher around her back and shoulders, rubbing the slightly chilled flesh.

“Just coffee?” It was far to early to be getting up. Far too early to be getting out of this warm bed when she had this warm man right next to her.

“Coffee and some fruit, maybe toast?” It would do no good to argue with him, it wasn’t so much a question as it was a correction to her answer. Even now, in the back of his mind Stephen remembered how light she was, how little he had seen her eat and while it wasn’t a willful act so much something that went forgotten, Stephen didn’t want her to go without eating.

“I’ll be right back with it.” The way she whimpered when he drew away from her and slipped out of the bed made him smile.

Reiko looked pleadingly up at him even as she nuzzled into the ghost of his warmth. Under her watchful eye, Stephen slipped into a pair of sweatpants that she was surprised to see him own. It was sad to see him covered but at least he left his chest exposed for her greedy eyes.

Surrounded by the warmth of the blankets at least, she nuzzled into the pillow and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent as she watched him move about the room. Stephen gathered their discarded clothes, set out one of his shirts for her and a pair of boxers. At least she had confirmation that the man did indeed know what they were and owned some, even if he apparently simply chose not to wear them.

When the door clicked shut behind him, Reiko finally rose from the bed. She slipped on the long sleeve tunic and boxers. The shirt was so long however that the white of the shorts could only be seen when she stretched her arms high above her head. It was a good stretch, one that left her feeling relaxed.

The shirt was warm and while she spent a moment walking around the room, looking at trinkets and books before the chill drove her back into the warmth of the bed. That’s where he found her, sitting up and warped in the dark blankets of his bed and propped against the headboard.

As he walked in, her face lit up with a smile. Stephen carried two mugs of coffee in one hand and a bowel with slices of toast balanced on top. The ends of utensils poked out from under the toast.

“No!” Reiko cried while laughing as he sat down next to her, earning a look of puzzlement from him. “Toast and beds is bad, crumbs get everywhere. Don’t you like yourself?!” He couldn’t help but smile as she leaned over him, setting the toast on the end table.

“I’m starting to.” Stephen spoke softly, more to himself then her as he handed her the cup. She raised her eyebrow at him and for a moment, didn’t say anything. It never occurred to her that he hadn’t liked who he was before beyond knowing his faults. Had he always had a bit of self loathing?

“I’m starting to too.” leaning her head on his shoulder, she snagged a strawberry from the bowl. While she nibbled at the strawberry, Stephen was left to wonder at her intended meaning. She was starting to like him? God he hoped so, since they’d now slept together twice and he was getting rather attached to her. Or maybe she, like him, hadn’t fully liked who she was. It was an emotional suitcase to unpack perhaps on another day.

“So,” They had sat eating, cuddled together in silence as they absorbed the coffee into their systems. “How do mornings normally go around here? I assume they don’t normally include drinking a decanter of whiskey before lunch or morning after breakfast in bed.”

“Normally, no. I’d save the heavy drinking for after saving the world, maybe.” Stephen laughed before addressing the second half of her statement. The slight twinge in her words did not go unnoticed by him, nor had he forgotten the reputation he had. “As for morning afters. This is the first since the accident.”

“Oh, so I’m special get to stay here? Lucky me.” Another strawberry snagged from the nearly empty bowl. Stephen sighed deeply, an action she could feel from her place cuddled beside him.

“You are more special then you know, Reiko. Since the accident, you’re the first. Even before, you’re the first in a very long time that has mattered, truly mattered to me.”

Reiko sat in silence for a moment, not that Stephen minded. He said what he needed to, she needed to understand that this was different, that she was special. It was only after she had some time to process that he continued and answered her initial question.

Stephen typically would begin his mornings early, with a cup of coffee and a book to study. He was always studying something, striving to understand more and be better prepared for the unknown threats that seemed to hide in every shadow. Next he would meditate for a spell, then train in combat and meditate more before lunch. Really, that was the rhythm of his days. Always striving to be better.

Now, with Reiko wanting to learn he anticipated spending time going over the information contained in the books he assigned her to read as well as leading her through meditations and beginning the most basic of martial arts training. Would she even be ready to put in practice all that she would be studying before their allocated month was up? They had no way of knowing but time would tell.

This day after showering, she shadowed him almost as a lost puppy as he went through a much abbreviated version of his morning routine. When he meditated, she made herself comfortable to read. When he studied, she sat nearby and read. It was only when he left to train his body that she left his side. She didn’t know where he went but she wouldn’t have expected it to be half way around the world, nor had she expected him to return with a basket of produce.

Before long, it was nearing lunchtime. Stephen excused himself to change, knowing that being out with Tony would draw enough attention their way without adding his typical garb. Plus, this meeting had nothing to do with the mystical arts, Iron Man or the Avengers. It was purely secular. That was, if you ignored the fact that the only reason Tony and Stephen knew each other was through these ties.

Stephen returned to Reiko wearing simple dark wash jeans and a plain tee shirt. It was so shockingly ordinary that it had Rei grinning at him. She had seen him in a suit, she had seen him in scrubs, she had seen him dressed as a wizard but all the times he dressed casual, she could count on one hand. When they made their way out the front doors, they found a car waiting for them. A Tony Stark extravagance that Rei couldn’t help but appreciate. Taxis were expensive and getting around the city was a pain.

They were taken to a upscale restaurant that neither was dressed well enough for. Lucky for them, the atmosphere was more relaxed for a late lunch. Reiko was sure that if they had come for dinner they would be surrounded by expensive suits and fancy dresses that cost more than she made in a month, before she was fired at least. Thankfully, they were not the only ones wearing jeans, though most of the few other guests still wore suits.

A server took them to a private table near a window. Reiko could appreciate how the tables were spaced far enough apart to actually allow for private conversations, not just the appearance of privacy. One would have to strain to overhear, unless the person was speaking louder than typical. 

Tony stood with a large smile when he saw them, drawing the woman’s attention to them in the process. Reiko took a deep breath. Really, meeting the family after the fact, meeting the patient after wasn’t her thing. Medicine with her was like a one night stand.

“Doctor Strange, Doctor Martin! Come, come!” Tony’s large smile and sweeping arm beckoned her forward, regardless of what she wanted. Pepper stood, much slower by his side. It was clear she was still weak, still feeling out of sorts and probably should still be resting.

Much to Stephen’s disdain, when he reached out for a handshake, Tony pulled him into a quick embrace. At least Pepper was willing to shake hands and even was kind enough to not mention the trembling or rough scaring on his hands.

“Doctor Stephen Strange. It is good to see you up and about.” Stephen offered a small but warm smile before guiding Reiko forward with a hand on the small of her back. “This is Doctor Reiko Martin.”

“Thank you so much, for everything.” Pepper spoke with deep sincerity. “Including putting up with Tony. I can’t imagine he made things any easier.”

“Come here beautiful.” Tony pulled Reiko into a warm embrace that did more to speak of how thankful he was then he would have been able to put words to. He held her tightly for a beat before pulling back with a nod and warm smile. “I may have been a bit of a handful but she handled me.” Tony spoke to Pepper, over Rei’s shoulder.

With chuckles around, they sat. A bottle of wine awaited, ready to be poured much to Reiko’s delight. Wine would make this better, less awkward for her and she readily accepted the glass after Tony poured. Before even setting it down, Rei took a long drink.

She listened as Stephen asked about Pepper, how she was feeling, how her recovery has been going. They talked about the doctor that oversaw her after she woke from her coma, a physician Stephen had known of in passing. The doctor sounded like a fine enough physician but Reiko couldn’t help but scoff, she did the hard part, after all. Once Pepper was treated, it was a simple recovery so long as she didn’t have any reactions to medications. With the exception of ordering a chicken salad, Reiko remained silent unless spoken to, allowing her to eat in peace.

“So, what’s the plan for Dr. Rei Martin?” Tony trained his eyes on her finally.

“It’s Reiko.” She corrected with a shrug before continuing. “I’m not sure yet but I’ve got time to figure something out. It’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

“Reiko, we know you lost your job because of me.” Reiko cut Pepper off at that.

“I lost my job because I willfully ignored the wishes of administration, attempted to go behind their back, locked security out of the room and treated without evidence. I lost my job because I could have just as easy killed you. You were in a coma, you certainly didn’t have much to do with it beyond being the person on the bed.” While Reiko set out the facts of how she got in her current situation, Stephen and Tony were left to simply look on.

“Regardless,” Tony started, motioning with his hand as if to wave her triad away. “You impressed me. Now, it took a bit for me to see but you are good. Very good. I have a thing about having talented people working for me. I’d like to add you to my collection. Do you want to conduct research? Unlimited research budget. Prefer treating? I’ll give you a office and access to everything you could want.”

“Mr. Stark,” With an eyebrow raised, she didn’t know what exactly was going on. She hadn’t done research in ages, though she always preferred it. Sometimes however, it bored her and she would long for a real case. Being employed by Stark however, maybe she could the best of both worlds.

“Mr. Stark, I’m not sure if I’ll be staying here in New York in the long term. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to give you an answer for another few weeks.” With a glance to Stephen, Reiko finally broke eye contact with Tony Stark. How could she commit to a job when she didn’t even know if she could commit to a boyfriend.

“Now Sunshine, first it’s ‘Tony’ not 'Mr. Stark’. Second, I can have you working form anywhere. I’ll pay better then any teaching job you could snag, promise you that.” Tony was clearly not going to take 'no’ for an answer.

“Reiko.” Again she insisted but Tony’s smile only widened. “Let’s make a deal? I’ve got my return trip booked a couple of weeks out, Let’s give this a trial? If I like it, but don’t want to stay in New York, we’ll talk. If I end up staying here, I’ll need some day’s off to sort through the move.”

“Great! I’ll get the paperwork all set up. Do you have a place to stay for now? I can get you a place, if need be or arrange a room for you in the tower, if the dusty books get too much for you. I can be very good company.” Stephen had told Tony before that there was nothing between the two. He was clearly still ignorant of the developments.

“Rei’s staying with me for the month.” In a quick motion, Stephen took up her hand in his and brought it to his lips. The action was possessive, even if not fully intended to be in that moment. It drew Reiko’s attention to him and he was rewarded with a small smile.

“Oh, so he gets to call you “Rei” but I can’t?” Stark’s joke earned a jab from Pepper as he laughed. “So is that a thing?”

“Kissing her? Yes, that is a thing I find myself enjoying.” Stephen rolled his eyes. It wasn’t any of Stark’s business. The fact that he paraded it in front of them, making a point of laying claim to her her even as her jacket largely covered the mark on her collar bone was left a vague idea in the back of his mind.

Their lunch passed quickly and Reiko found herself enjoying the time. She laughed with the group and even made some jokes herself. Could they all become friends in time? Reiko didn’t know, it had been a long time since she had friends outside of those she had to interact with in the course of her job. 

This could be the start. Here she could begin changing. For the first time in her life, Reiko could step out of the shadows and find herself. Who would she end up being? Would that person still be someone Stephen could care for? Only time would tell but for now, she would learn all she could. She would learn of magic and the strange new life Stephen had. She would learn of Stark and his famous friends, should she inevitably meet them. Most importantly, she would set about learning how to be a whole person, a social person, a person who made connections with other people. This would be her chance to change.

Doctor Reiko Martin set about reading the first of many books on magic and mystical arts that afternoon. And the one after and set about being the most dedicate student Doctor Strange could hope for. The studies and training drew them closer but left her physically exhausted each day as her body set about building muscle and adjusting to a healthy eating schedule. It didn’t matter however, as at night she had the steady heartbeat of Stephen Strange to lull her to sleep while she lay safe in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Reiko swore as she threw the sling ring across the room, missing Stephen’s head by a few inches as it clattered against the wall behind him as he meditated, or at least tried to. It had been this way for the last week. She would get sparks but nothing more. It didn’t matter how much she studied or read the damned books he and Wong kept shoving at her, still just sparks.

Stephen had tried holding her hands, helping her and only when he took complete control over the movements, feeding his power into her, pulling her own energy out with his, did the portals appear. No matter how long she tried, Reiko couldn’t get it. She raked her fingers through her hair as she pushed back bitter tears. She was tired and hadn’t slept well the last few times. Neither of them had and it was showing.

“Rei.” Stephen’s voice was behind her before she registered he had even moved. Maybe he simply shifted into place, as he sometimes did, seemingly able to teleport around the Sanctum without even needing the portals. His hands rested heavy on her shoulders and she could feel the warmth of him on her back.

“It’s fine.” The words were bitter and sharp. It wasn’t intentional.

“It is. It takes time. I didn’t get it at first, I didn’t get it for weeks until I was left stranded with a very real risk of freezing to death. Even then, I almost didn’t get it.” Warm hands rubbed down Reiko’s arms and back up again, trying to comfort her best he could. She’d been snappy the last few day’s and Stephen was worried as she pulled from him and marched off, likely to shower, alone.

Not wanting to stop her, to force her, Stephen could do nothing but sigh and watch as she walked away. He tried to ignore the stone that seemed to rest in his stomach constantly the last few days. Maybe if he just asked her what was wrong, she would tell him something more then ‘nothing’ or 'it’s fine’. Three more days. Just three more days until her scheduled flight and he was terrified to ask her what was going to happen next.

Stephen was out, dealing with business regarding some mystical being or some such. Maybe he was off getting lectured by Wong, that did happen often enough. Reiko couldn’t keep track. He said he would be back within the hour and that pleased her just fine. What didn’t please her however was the feeling of a growing distance between them. Still, she couldn’t make the sling ring work for her like she had hoped. 

Maybe in the end, it didn’t matter. Maybe she wasn’t meant to learn the mystic arts. Maybe she wasn’t meant to be with him. Maybe it was all a sign. 

Worrying her lip between her teeth, Reiko tossed a change of clothes into her travel tote and checked again that she had her wallet, keys and phone. She hadn’t noticed Stephen watching her as she slipped her home printed boarding pass into her pocket.

“So, you’re going then?” His words were chilly. Reiko’s head snapped around as her eye’s widened. In the doorway, he stood stalk still for a moment longer as her mind raced. Finally, Stephen pushed off the frame and stepped into the room. Their room. Her room.

“I, uh” Words betrayed her and remained locked in her chest.

“It’s fine. I had thought,” With a shake of his head, Stephen changed his mind on what he was going to say. If she wanted to leave him, so be it but how desperately did he wish that she would have told him before now. “You gave me a month, just as you promised. Thank you for that, Doctor Martin.”

Stephen didn’t say what he wanted to say, as he pushed back the lump in his throat. Somehow he managed to keep his voice even and clear, even if his mind was not. Stay. Just stay. Don’t leave. Don’t leave me. I need you. I love you. No, it was better to leave these things unsaid. He could at least not make it harder for her. 

Green eyes watched in disbelief as Stephen turned. He was going to leave her alone in the room. In their room. In his room. Her heart pounded out of her chest and her mind swam in confusion. Was he angry with her? Did he want her to go? It certainly didn’t seem like it. Had she driven him away in her frustration with herself?

“Wait! Stephen?” It surprised him when her fingers closed around his wrist, bringing him to a stop, yet he did not turn to face her. He didn’t hear her cross the room. The sound of her footfalls lost in the rushing sound of his pulse in his ears. 

“You could have just said you wanted to go.” Again, his words were chilly, cold and hard.

“Stephen, I- We need to talk.” Those words never brought happy feelings. “Come sit down?”

The pain in her voice forced him into compliance as she pulled him back into their room.Her room. No, his room, he reminded himself. She sat on his bed, pulling him down next to her. How he had hoped that that bed would become their bed, that she would find refuge in it for years to come. They sat in silence for a spell.

“Do you know why I’ve been so frustrated with this damn sling ring?” It was a random topic in his mind for her to break the silence with, even as she fiddled with one of the rings. 

“You want to master it, to rush it.” Stephen sighed after speaking. How he wished she would just go so he could allow his heart to break in private. She didn’t need to see him falling apart. It wasn’t how he wanted her to see him the last time. And it would be the last time, because he would never be able to stomach seeing her again without it breaking his heart anew. 

“Not exactly. There is more to it.” The soft words drew his eyes to her finally and it pained him to see tears threatening to spill over. Reiko, his Rei was such a strong woman and so to see pain in her eyes hurt him. Did he hurt her, somehow? 

“Reiko?” Her name was a whisper on his lips and she found that she hated it. First he called her 'Doctor Martin’, now he was calling her 'Reiko’. She just wanted to be 'Rei’ to him again. His Rai. Always his Rei. Forever his Rei. 

“I wanted to be able to do it, so that after I sorted through my things I could come back faster. Come back here, to you. I could visit for dinner or to sleep or just to see your stupid face. I just, it’s such a long flight and I’ll already be gone for probably a week sorting things and arranging shipping, maybe longer. I wanted to be able to come see you while I was gone.” Tears spilled over and dripped off her chin. Now that she said it, she felt stupid for being so frustrated the last week. But she found herself needing him like she needed air. She loved him so much it hurt already. 

“Rei.” Stephen pulled her to his chest, feeling every bit like an ass. They were not perfect, they had their issues and communication was clearly something they’d have to improve but she was going to come back. She wasn’t leaving him. “Does this mean we passed the month test?”

“I think we can try this for real.” Rei laughed as she nuzzled into his chest, drying her eyes on the fabric of his tunic. It was a watery laugh, but a laugh just the same. Stephen blinked back the wetness in his eyes. She was staying in New York.

“You’ll keep staying here, wont you?” Stephen needed her. “It’d be better for your studies.” He bluffed.

“If you don’t mind? I can put my stuff in my room and give you space, if you want. I-” The rambles were cut off by his lips, dipping down to hers in a quick kiss.

“You’ll put your stuff right in here, if you’d like.” When she smiled up at him, he felt nothing but warmth in his chest. Her hair was faded now, red now closer to pink and orange closer to yellow. The ends looked almost white and her roots stood dark. She was well due for a new dye job but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

He would get to see what she did with her hair next. Would it be blues, purples, pinks or reds? Would it be a rainbow or a forest? He would get to know. He would get to see. His Rei. 

“Rei, I’ve been to Seattle before.” That’s all it took for him to go there again. He knew of coffee shops, of the hospital and galleries. She may not have mastered the sling ring but he could go to her. He would go to her. He would always go to her. “You’ll call me, if you want me to come to you? When you want me to come to you? When you need me? When you want me?”

“I will. I should get going. I’m sorry I made this into such a mess today, Stephen.” He held her tight as she spoke before pulling her into his lap.

“Rei?” She sat almost level with him, propped up on his legs and arms now hanging around his neck. She hummed in acknowledgment. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Stephen.”


End file.
